Getting over Her
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: The attack on the Citadel was down scaled and moved up to the day Noctis left. The wedding is off and now the prince is stuck with getting over Luna, but she's got her own problems: she still loves hime and hearing about his new love life is driving her crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Having issues with my laptop. Typing whole story on tablet. First story like this many chapters coming.

* * *

News that the treaty signing had been a trap shocked all of Luis, but some how King Regis and his glaive,Crowns guard and even Prince Noctis and company had driven the Nifs from the city without much loss of life or much damage. Fortunately, Noctis had caught sight of the Imperial Airships before the group left Hammerhead and convinced the others to return to help with the final push to getting rid of attackers. As the dust settled the king and the prince held a press conference to reassure the city and the rest of Luis that they would stay strong.

"Today, the Empire has made a grave error in judgement. They tried to take advantage of our hospitality and take the lives of our citizens without much of a fight. They miscalculated in their quest for complete control of the world; Luis is still free from their control." Said King Regis. His voice was stern and strong, yet only hinted at the anger he felt.

"The Empire will be reckoned with for this betrayal. It will take more than a few Airships to cause the fall of Insomnia or any of Luis. We will stand and fight for our kingdom." Added Prince Noctis.

The question on everyone's mind however was what about the prince's engagement to Lady Lunafreya? She was still in her homeland getting ready, or was she? Did she know about the Empire's plans to attack Luis at the signing ceremony? Had the line of the Oracle betrayed the kings they were sworn to stand Beside? There was much speculation on what would become of the kingdom and their prince, who had now been thrown into the public eye.

"So, Noct, what now?" Asked Prompto, his friend and Crownsguard a had left.

"We stand and fight. I thought that point was clear." Said Noctis. He yawned as he walked back to his apartments in the Citadel.

"I think what Prompto means is what referring to is your relationship with Lady Lunafreya." Said Ignis. "Everyone on Facebook is talking about it."

Noctis stopped in his tracks. His Crownsguard who were walking behind him stopped as well. The prince kept his face hidden as he answered. "The wedding is off. I am breaking all ties with her."

Just then, Umbra appeared. Noctis kneeled down and scratched the dog's ear. "Sorry, boy. I'm not responding to her anymore."

As if he understood, Umbra took off the bandana he worn delivering the book and slung it into the trashcan. He smiled at Noctis.

"Well, looks like he chose sides. Good to have you on team Noct." Said Gladio.

"Team Noct?" The prince turned to his shield and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, like when celebrities break up and everyone chooses sides? Pretty much all of Luis is team Noctis." Explained Prompto. "Soon the press will be commenting on every action you take, wondering if that flame still burns for your ex and as move on to the next girl, who will be compared to her."

"By the way, it may a good strategy to wait a few days before moving on to dating again." Said Ignis.

"Dating again? I accepted the fact I would probably be married off for some alliance or treaty years ago." Laughed Noctis. He looked at Umbra. "I'm thinking a black leather collar with spikes and a name tag shaped like a skull. How does that sound, boy?"

Umbra barked and shook his tail in agreement. Gladio just rolled his eyes and Prompto sighed. Ignis turned to them," Well, we can hope he doesn't turn into the male equivalent of a cat lady. At least he has history with Umbra. Maybe the canine has the right idea; our prince really just needs his friends right now."

"Let's hope so. Iris won't leave him alone two seconds when she finds out he's back on the market." Said Gladio. Iris had had a crush on the prince for years and was crushed when his engagement had been announced; Gladio was afraid to think of what his sister had in store for the newly single Noct. Then Noct's phone rang and a picture of Iris popped up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the king, Cor and Claus sat in a private study contemplating the day's events and the prince's future.

"I doubt she even knows it happened." Said Regis.

"It doesn't matter what she knew, but it does matter that we show a united front." Replied Cor. He took a sip of coffee. "The Empire has not even taken responsibility for the attack, yet they haven't blamed rebels against the treaty or claimed it was an error in communication."

"At least we won't have to worry about the prince wanting to see her. Just got a text from my son; Noctis is stopping communication between them, but he's keeping the dog." Claus laughed.

"You do realize now your daughter will be all over the prince?" Joked Cor. Claus sent him a glare. "She actually does have a crush on the prince then?"

"I still wish I knew what to do about Noct. A dog is okay, but I was hoping to see some grandchildren before I die." Said Regis. He looked at a picture of Noctis playing with a soccer ball when he was seven then a picture of his son in a wheelchair one year later after the daemon attack. Luna had helped him open up after Noctis had withdrawn socially. Now Regis knew his son's heart was broken and feared trust would be hard to find again. "Maybe we should arrange for some 'dates' for him, at least until he fully gets over Luna."

"Dates? You sure you know what you're doing? Noctis only agreed to the wedding for the sake of his kingdom, not out of some childhood romance. At least it would be best if the public believed it so." Said Cor. "Besides now that the people of Luis have seen the handsome young man that is to be their next kingdom and his loyalty to his people the women will be throwing themselves at him."

Regis's phone lit up with the words "Even the Oracle's dog prefers him to her" and a picture of Noctis smiling as he petted Umbra. Regis smiled for the first time since the attack. " Well, what woman doesn't love an animal lover?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning when Noctis lead Umbra to the dining room to eat breakfast with his father. It was going to be a long day starting with a meeting with the war council lasting most of the morning, lunch, a training session with Gladio, a shower before a meeting with Ignis about something, dinner and hopefully some time to play Kings Knight before bed. To say the prince intended to stay busy was an understatement, but he wasn't interested in dating at the moment (though part of him figured that it would be the topic in his meeting with Ignis). Regis was waiting and greeted both of them. Umbra bowed and waged his tail.

"So this is the new friend Prompto has been plastering all over social media. Good morning to both of you." Said the king.

"Good morning your self, dad." Answered Noctis. It was strange once again living in the Citadel and eating meals with his father, but now their kingdom needed both its king and prince.

"Any word from Luna?" Asked Regis.

"Didn't even bother to read her last message; I can't let my childhood friendship cloud my judgement when it comes to the safety of Lucis. I want to believe she had nothing to do with the attack yesterday, but . . . unless I know for sure I refuse to put my kingdom in danger more than it is in already." Answered Noctis. His voice though almost wavering had resolution in it. "Umbra's choice was a surprise, but I am glad to have him on my team."

"Yeah, apparently even part of the Empire is pulling for team Noctis." Laughed Regis.

"Not you too! I was hoping for as quiet a breakup as possible considering it was part of a treaty and involved the Oracle." Sighed Noctis. He sat down at his end of the table, Umbra sitting beside his chair.

"Don't forget it involved a certain prince as well. Don't sell yourself short on your own importance not just to your friends, this city, but all of Lucis and the world as well. To say I was nervous about our end of the agreement was an understatement, not because of what I worried what you might do but because of what could've happened." Said the king. His tone started light, but turned grim towards the end. "I fear what the Nifs would've done if they caught you."

"You always worry about me. I'm sorry for that." Noctis was sincere in his apology; Regis Shoke his head.

"It is a father's job to worry about his children. Even with the wall, Claus still ended up with white hair before me, though I suppose having both a daughter and a son does carry more weight than just the latter." Joked Regis. A servant brought out breakfast and they began to eat. Umbra look education and smelled his dog food over before gobbling it down. Noctis took a bite out of some toast and Regis dug into his omelette. "You know the Empire still hasn't commented on the attack yesterday."

"Well considering how badly it went for the, they might be too humiliated to even talk about it. That was a mess on their side, even with the element of surprise on their side." Added Prince Noctis. "It felt like they might have planned something bigger, but it didn't come together and they pushed on."

"I know, but they can not denay it was their soldiers that attacked the city. I guarantee Iedolas is not happy and that chancellor of his will have his work cut out for him trying to explain what happened and why it went wrong." With that, Regis took another bite from his omelette.

* * *

Meanwhile in Niflheim, the emperor was far from happy. Ravus, Arden and several generals had been summoned to explain what had happened.

"How did that attacked we spent the last three years planning get blown to pieces in one day!?" Yelled Iedolas. "It was scheduled for the day of the sighing, not five days before! Tell me what happened !"

"Well, we outsourced part of our human resource department that handles email and newsletters to this company called Shinra and they had this security issue and their CEO suddenly passed, so they've been a bit short handed lately. There were two batches of newsletters regarding said attack, but one set misprinted the date. Then the email system went down, . . . Basically, it was a complete lack of reliable communication error." Said Arden.

"Why do we use an electric company for HR and networking? " Asked the emperor.

"They gave us a discount in exchange for some daemons." Said Caligo. "I think we need to cut ties with them and blame them for this scandal. We might save some face and could even paint them as war mongers."

"Can I at least hire one to tell the Oracle the wedding is off or delayed?" Pleaded Ravus. "My sister had been looking forward to being the Wife of Prince Noctis. Not sure why, scrappy guy that he is."

"It's a woman thing. Their wedding day and birth of their children are the most important days of their lives , so everything else is pretty much down hill." Said Arden. "Plus, she probably fell for her patient twelve years ago and had that mind frame since then."

* * *

The Luisan war council meeting lasted until noon. The Empire still hadn't commented on the attack. It was decided that more soldiers would be stationed through out the kingdom and new bases built after they started a recruitment campaign in the next few days. Several hunters were already volunteering for training as glaives and Crownsguard, but they needed civiliansome as well. Right now, they were building an army to not just defend, but attack the Empire. As they let out, Prompto came to Noctis and asked for a picture. The prince stood in front of a painting of the Citadel and waited for the picture to take, but then two women one glaive and one Crownsguard wrapped an arm on either side of him just as Prompto took the shot.

"Perfect! Ignis is going to flip when he sees this!" Shouted Prompto. He turned to the women. "Thank you, ladies. Noct is a great subject on his own, but you two took this picture to a whole nother level. Catch ya later, buddy."

"What was that about?" Noctis said.

"Always an honor serving you and your father, your highness. I'm Crowe." Said the glaive. She was older than him,but still very beautiful. "I'm so sorry to hear about your engagement, but I know love will find you."

"I'm Monica of the Crownsguard. I work with your body guard Gladiolus a lot and he has told me so much about you. I keep three cats at my apartment, but I must say your dog is so well behaved." Said the Crownsguard. "Well, We best be off. If you need anything, feel free to call on us."

At first, it felt weird to Noctis , but as the day wore on and Prompto kept asking for pictures only to have other people (mostly women and girls) in the castle to photo bomb with the photographer's approval Noctis knew something was up. Even Gladio and Iris, who had invited herself to training posed for the camera, even falling down on purpose so Noctis would offer his hand to help her up- he smiled only because Prompto had his camera ready to capture the moment. Thankfully, Gladio drew the line at the thank you hug and kiss Iris planted on the prince. Finally Noctis headed toward his apartments, Prompto not far behind.

"Dude, I don't mind you taking pictures of me, but there is no way you're taking pictures of me in the shower." Said Noctis. He only hinted at how annoyed he was. "Especially not today."

"Why would you think I Would? I mean I respect your privacy. " Replied Prompto, slightly hurt.

"Don't you think its funny everywhere today you took a picture of me and I got photo bombed? You going tell you had no idea what so ever?" Asked the prince. He grabbed some clothes (no way was he taking any chances today with Prompto's track record) and went into the bathroom and locking the door with Umbra standing guard. Noctis got in the shower and turned on the water.

"Okay, confession time, bro." Lamented Prompto. Noctis felt relief; Prompto was a bad lier and he was interested in hearing the alterative motives "Ignis wanted a bunch of pictures of you around the Citadel hanging out with people and interacting with them for you Facebook page so it looks like you are so over Luna and ready for a new love we can start introducing you to girls without causing much of a a tire next week."

"Okay, . . . I was unaware my love life was priority one. " Said Noctis.

"Yeah, well Cor thinks getting you married with your own heirs would bring peace of mind to the kingdom. Not to mention your dad." Prompto nervously said. Noct turned off the water and stood there a a moment in silence. He knew the king's health was starting to fail and one day he himself would be king, but how far off was that? All he thought about today was the safety of Lucis, but he hadn't even considered that they may need reassurance that came with a married future monarch with ano heir in tow. He dried off and dressed quickly. When he finally emerged there was Ignis with his cousin Rebecca waiting. Beck was dressed in her normal librarian garb of the black-gray-and white plaid pleated skirt and white dress shirt with a dark gray knited vest with the top button undone. Prompto was starting to leave, but Noctis called out to him.

" Yo, Prompto. One pic of me with my advisor and favorite librarian? " Noctis said with a mischievous grin. Ignis didn't look happy, but his cousin smirked behind her glasses and accepted the prince's arm around her shoulder as Prompto took the shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I wanted to explain why I am giving Ignis a cousin and give a better physical description besides her clothing. I'm planning on Noctis interacting with a lot of female characters and aside there really wasn't that many whose ages were given that were close to his age aside from Cindy (26) and Iris (15) and Luna (24). I also wanted a character to have the same accent as Ignis so having her be his cousin made sense and gives her an excuse to be in the Citadel and met the prince. Rebecca ( sometimes Beck or Becca) has dark brown hair that's slightly curly and hits just below her shoulders when down. Her eyes are green, but unless you catch her without her glasses (which is ill advised since her eye sight is far worse than Ignis's before the trial with Leviathan) you wouldn't notice. She's about the same height as Noct and has more of an hour glass figure. She is 21, so I am debating on a chapter where she takes Noctis to a club. Also in case I missed my point in the last part in the previous chapter, Ignis views Beck as a younger sister and is a bit protective of her ; he is not happy Noctis wanted a picture made of them together with his arm around her and is not aware Prompto gave his plan away. Does Noct really like Rebecca? I will leave that up to you.

* * *

Ignis looked at Rebecca quite irritated as he drove her back to her flat, not that it was her fault Noctis had called her to him for a picture or placed his arm around her shoulders. It could have been a friendly gesture and in truth that was all it had been. He knew Noct would never make a move on his cousin in front of him, yet everything about those moments before and after the discussion over Noctis reading to the children at the Insomnia Library and the children's hospital unsettled him. Becca was trying to get a new program together to get children interested in reading and her connections at the Citadel had gotten a few notes worthy guest readers. Noctis was sincere in his interest in the program and helping in anyway he could, though when he had added that spending time with his "favorite librarian" was a plus Ignis almost lost his cool.

"Iggy, you do realize he was playing you, right?" Rebecca had read his thoughts. " I know bloody well I am beneath him. Prompto told him your plan and Noct decided to try to,get you to confess it . Besides, no one has revenge sex with a librarian."

" Okay, now that was uncalled for! I know both of you well enough that you wouldn't go that far." Yelled Ignis. Okay, now he was angry at her. Noctis was not the type to do such things and in truth that notebook that no one aside from Lady Lunafreya and the prince had been allowed to even touch had been their only contact in twelve years.

"Then why are you tripping over something that will never be. Noctis is cute, but more importantly he has the fairy tale fantasy that adds just right amount of unattainable charm- he's a prince. Every girl dreams of dating and marrying prince charming." Laughed Rebecca. She adjusted her glasses. "Meeting an actual prince is really going to bring people into the Library and more interest in the program."

"Just promise me you will try to stay professional while around him." He had to admit if Becca hadn't been his cousin, he would've gladly approved of the relationship. There was a balance about them, but she was his bloody cousin and that annoyed him.

"I will try, but I will say yes if he asks me out on a date." Answered Becca. Ignis stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Come on, Beck. I know Noct would be good to you if you two did date, but I guess I'm nervous on both fronts. Noctis had accepted he would marry for peace and is trying to find himself now that he's free to choose. You on the other hand . . . are practically my little sister and after one of you boyfriends put you in the hospital I wonder and worry every time you tell me you have a date." Confessed Ignis. Beck got out of the car. "Just promise me you'll be careful, regardless of whether you date his highness or not."

"For you sake, I promise." She gave Ignis a kiss on the for head and walked into the building. Ignis then slapped himself where her lips had touched when he realized he just gave his consent for them to date. Course that didn't mean they would, but what if they Did?

* * *

Lady Lunafreya awoke smiling as she glanced at the calender. Four days until her wedding to her beloved Noctis. She needed to pack both for Altissia and Her future home at Citadel in Insomnia with Noctis. It was fairy tale ending of a nightmare. The attack twelve years ago had killed her mother and separated her from her best friend and now beloved Noctis. If not for the notebook they would've lost contact completely. She was humming the wedding March as she got dressed. Ravus waited outside her apartments, trying to think of a way to tell her the wedding was off without getting in paled by her trident.

Luna was making a list of what she needed to pack for each location when she realized someone was at her door. She looked through the cracks in the doorframe to see her brother Ravus. It sadden her that everything that had happened had left him bitter toward King Regis and Noctis by association and that he still hadn't found someone. She smiled as she opened the door and said "Good morning, dear brother."

Ravus was caught off guard and almost jumped out of his skin, but quickly answered with, "The wedding is cancelled!"

"What?" Said Luna. She looked so sad and confused. Her eyes were starting to tear up as she stuttered, "what . . . What has happened?"

"A hurricane hit the port of Galdin Quay. Due to the damage it caused they're delaying the wedding for a few weeks. Prince Noctis himself is helping with the clean-up effort." Lied Ravus. Why did he tell her that? Now she would want to go help unless . . . " The Empire has already sent supplies to assist them. Right now, even with Airships travel is limited. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could go help. I'm sure they'll be back on their feet in no time. Thank you for letting me know." Said Luna. She was still a bit heart broken that she wouldn't see her beloved Noctis as soon as she would've liked, but soon he would be hers forever. All Ravus could think was what had he done?

* * *

It was early the morning after what Noctis had dubbed "photo bomb the prince " day and he had a morning training session with Gladio and his sister who had once again invited herself. Noctis had no intention of letting both Amicitia take him down easy, but the brother-sister team was far from easy to beat. Fortunately Prompto had come by and decided to help even the odds. After an hour they took a well deserved break. Gladio pulled Prompto to the side.

"So, did Beck really come by yesterday?" Asked Gladio.

"Yeah, Noctis even pulled her to his side for a picture. Ignis was steamed." Giggled Prompto as recalled the look on his friend's face. "Guess it serves him right wanting to post pics of Noct with every lady in the Citadel."

"More like fooling around with my sister's heart. He knows full well Iris has had a crush on Noct for years. Encouraging it right now after he'said had to choose between the love of his life and his kingdom's safety with the war now on more uncertain terms, I'm more worried about her taking advantage of him then anything else. At least Ignis's cousin is closer in age to the two of you then Iris." Said Gladio, fully aware that Ignis just walked in.

"May I have a word with both of you?" Asked Ignis. They went into another training room. "Gladio, I never meant harm when I asked Prompto for pictures of Noctis with various women in the castle. I was fully aware that included your sister and I am sorry it offended you, but Rebecca is someone who has been hurt before, not just emotionally but physically. You saw what that . . . Ruffian did to her."

"Yeah, I know. I remember the beating the three of us gave him afterward. When I saw him last week, as soon as I whispered 'Becca' he ran away screaming like a mad man." Laughed Gladio. " Noct knows our limits and he cares about people even if he has a hard time letting it show. We all know that, more reason why I think Iris may try to take advantage of him. I mean alone time with a guy that's confused and broken hearted she might as pick out her dress and ring on her way to a Chapel. "

"You do realize that they're alone right now, right?" Reminded Prompto. Gladio returned to the other room to find the two laughing.

"So this new exhibit at the museum starts this weekend? " Asked Noctis. He already knew where she was going.

"Yes, I was hoping if you had time we could go together on Saturday. " Said Iris. She smiled at him.

"Well, I haven't been on an Iris field trip in forever. I don't really have anything planned for the weekend yet. Sure, why not?" Said Noctis.

"Should we tell him now he's really going to a wedding chapel?" Whispered Prompto.

"Oh, boy." Sighed Gladio. He looked at Umbra sitting in the corner. "Guess who just got promoted to royal chaperone."

Umbra whined at that.


	4. Chapter 4

King Regis met his son at lunch after a relatively short war council. It was nice seeing him on a regular basis again, being able to see the young man his little boy had grown into. Part of him still saw the prince as the boy who used get excited over a game of one on one soccer and he told stories to at night, but that was thru a father's eyes.

"I'm glad they're starting to put some of those measures in motion." Said Noctis. Umbra once again at the prince's side.

"Well, once they decide on a course of action they tend to move rather quickly." Replied Regis. "Anyway I'm surprised you stayed awake the whole time. I don't even think I caught you playing King'sKnight on you phone either."

"These meetings are to keep Lucis safe. I need to at least try to give the council my undivided attention. Plus, I got Gladio to do a morning training session to help me stay awake." Noctis admitted.

"And probably still planed on the evening session too?" Asked Regis. Noct nodded. "After lunch you are to take the rest of the evening off. Consider that a royal degree. I don't want to see you in the Citadel until supper."

"Are you serious? " Asked Noctis.

"Am I not your father?" Answered Regis.

Noctis sighed. "That you are. Okay, but on the condition if anything happens you send for me immediately."

"I think we may make a good negotiator out of you yet. Fine, you have my word. I just don't want to to see you burn yourself out so young." Promised the king.

* * *

Ravus was about to beat his head into the wall. He had Lied to his sister Luna who was about to go on her Facebook page and find no disaster at all in Lucis aside from the Ill fated attack only two days ago. He could just unplugged the router, but soon she would go to that tea cafe she loved and find the truth or lack thereof. Although the Empire had blocked the Orcale and most of Tenebre from seeing posts outside what was left of their kingdom, all it took was one person to talk about the bunggled attack and no mention of a hurricane and Lunafreya would be chasing him around with her trident. There was one thing left to do. He hated doing it but having boxed himself into a corner Ravus had no other choice. He picked up his phone and dialed the dreaded number.

"Hey I need a favor fast." Said Ravus. "I need you to post a convincing fake news story about a hurricane hitting the Galdin Quay area in Lucis a few days ago. Prince Noctis must be involved in the clean-up up. . . Yes a picture would help. . . No I don't have any pictures you can use to photo shop Noctis in! I haven't seen him face to face since I was 16! . . . Okay, I'll send you the gil within an hour just post the story soon. . . She's heartbroken for the moment, but she thinks the weddings just delayed. . . You know why I need that story- that's what I told her. . . Yes lying is bad . . . Why didn't you tell me that before I lied to my Sister! I could've taken the guy down easy and handed him to her. . . Right, well Highwind scares me to be honest. . . . Maybe later, but get that story on face book! . . . Already? That was fast, no wonder she has you on as her resident hacker. You're way more efficient than Wedge and Briggs. . . Thank you, Jessie. "

He hung up his phone. One crisis averted. Just for kicks Ravus decided to check out Prince Noctis's were pictures of everyone in the Citadel all over the his time line from yesterday, even Umbra with Noctis (okay, so maybe he wasn't so scrawny any more, but that didn't mean he was worthy to be king or Wed the Oracle). Then he noticed that each picture had at least one girl posing next to the prince. Apparently the kingdom of Lucis was an equal opportunity employer for its castle staff; it was either that or Noctis was a player. Ravus took another look at the photos. No way he could be getting that much action, so . . . Yeah, everyone just loved their prince. Actually, Noctis hadn't really been all that annoying when he was visiting for an eight year old recovering from a daemon attack now that Ravus though about it. Only real issue he had was Noctis leaving them behind when they were attacked and that was actually because of Regis since Noctis had still been stuck in a wheelchair. So, maybe Noctis was not such a bad person after all? Ravus shook his head. WHY WAS HE LOOKING SO DEEPLY INTO THIS GUY HE HADN'T SEEN IN OVER A Decade? Ravus came to the conclusion: just blame Regis for the death of his mother and try to be friendly around Noctis- strictly for Lunafreya'so sake. Yeah, he would leave it at that or he would eventually convince himself Noctis was he long lost brother or something.

* * *

Although he had the evening off, instead of hitting the arcade or playing King'sKnight with Prompto Noctis went fishing. Actually it had been a royal order to get out of the palace for afew hours directly from his father, but Noctis needed to clear his head and fishing without his peanut gallery was something he could not pass up (like Gladio had ever caught something besides a cold anyway). Umbra followed him as always. There was a lake in the park near the Citadel so if something happened- and Noctis for all he was worth prayed it didn't- he could get back in no time.

To say there was something calming and relaxing about watching the water and pulling in a catch offered a chance to refocus was an understatement. The young prince needed that right now and it was something he hadn't been able to do surrounded by people like he had been the last few days. First on his mind was the attack and the fear he had felt seeing those Airships over head. The worries over possibly losing his father and all the people he held dear had taken over when they raced back to Insomnia; he hated feeling like that, but was relieved it was over without his fears being realized. A close second had to be his friends attempts to get him dating, which was causing conflict between them and now gotten him two dates with two of their family members. Then there was Luna - as he thought her name he caught a huge Lucian catfish and reeled it in.

Normally he would've been excited for such a catch, but his mind was on Luna. She had been his friend for so long. Honestly although he had agreed to being betrothed for the treaty, after he found out it was to Luna it took so much weight off his shoulders. The letters passed between them through the seemingly endless notebook for twelve years and not once had she hinted to knowing the plans of the Imperial army. Had he really been played the fool? Or was Luna an innocent pawn in all this mess? He wished he could talk to her face to face. He wanted to hear her side, but that w as impossible right now especially after he had told his buddies he had broken communication with her. True that Ignis had rescued the notebook from the trash and Prompto had hinted he was curious what she had written Noctis couldn't bring himself to open it. She might've sent a warning to be ready to try to help him, or she could've just said "can't wait to see you in Altissia." That could go either to luring him far from Insomnia before the attack or just as easily she had no clue and really wanted to see him in person.

Noctis looked at his silent fishing companion; Umbra smiled at him. The dog was a comfort now and even looked more like he belonged to a Crownsguard with the new collar and support bag he had bought. Noctis had to face facts now: he had loved Luna, he had wanted to marry her, part of him still wanted her, part of him felt like he had been stabbed in the back, another like his heart had been ripped clean out of his chest, another still like there was no betrayal between them, the false pretenses of the treaty, no comment from her on the attack, his concern for his people and his kingdom, and everyone's wish for him to fall in love and marry so that the line of Lucis was secure another generation. . . everything was falling toward him with more questions than answers.

He took a break under a tree, Umbra deciding that the prince's lap was a good pillow and Noctis deciding scratching a dog's ear relieved stress. His mind slipped to what Monica had told him if he ever needed anything to let either her or Crowe know. Then Becca and her commitment to her program to encourage people to read and the devotion she showed him; not to mention that honest tongue she had that he knew he could trust. Iris, he knew for a while she had had a crush on him and had pretended not to notice even though she made herself his devoted follower and protector when Gladio was off somewhere else. Some how Iris managed to make him smile. There were others too, like Cindy from Hammerhead who he met days ago and others he hadn't met yet. He was free to choose now and he was more scared than relieved thinking about who his future wife should be. Luna was out of his reach, but he had other options, maybe too many options. Whoever he choose would be his queen, something Lucis hadn't had since he was a baby.

Mom. Noctis had no memory of his mother and only knew she had been a childhood friend of his father. People in the Citadel rarely mentioned her and he had no idea what kind of person she would've wanted for his soulmate. Iris was on the right track if she wanted to be his princess and queen. The new exhibit at the museum was actually on Lucian Queens of the past, including his own mother. It had always been a touchy subject around his father and like many things Noctis had always accepted the king had more pressing issues to worry about than his son learning about his mother. To a point, Noct really hadn't thought much about his mother; he was pretty sure he ironic had thought about his own romantic life (which until recently was accepting whoever was chosen for him or for a treaty) more than her. He really had been a bad son in that regard.

Without warning a soccer ball hit the other side of the tree and both Noctis and Umbra jumped to their feet. Talcott, the grandson of one of the stewards at the Citadel along with afew other children ran up to him. Talcott bowed when he realized who Noctis was.

"We're sorry, Prince Noctis. The ball got away from us." Said the boy. Noctis kneeled down, like his father did with him when he was little. For a moment all thoughts of who he would marry vanished.

"Don't worry about it."Replied the prince. "Hey you guys need a referee?"

"Really you would play with us?" Said another boy.

"Sure, though I am a bit rusty." Said Noctis and so they played with Umbra keeping score. This did not go unoticed by some of the citizens of Insomnia.

Iris had gotten out of school and watched from the distance as the prince played with the children. She imagined walking into the castle gardens in the autumn getting her children and her royal hubby for dinner. One of them talking her daddy to giving her a piggy back ride while the little prince clinging to her skirts. Walking into the Citadel's dining room as a family, maybe another little one on the way though that would be something to tell her king in private later in the evening after Noctis had read the children their bedtime story. She blushed just thinking of that wonderful fantasy.

Crowe on the other hand just saw their caring prince who valued everyone equally. Even the two girls in the game weren't being pushed around. When a child missed a goal or a pass, he still encouraged them and let them try again. She remembered how she had been treated as a child because of her gifts. Crowe knew she had come far. She wondered how that village would treat her if she did end up being their queen, though she didn't want to marry just to get back at them. Her prince deserved better than that, besides she was just a glaive. Still, if the Gods meant for it to be she would earn his love the right way for the right reasons.

Rebecca was reminded of her favorite part of her job: the children. She always took this path around the park to watch them play after school. Both her and Ignis had been the only child in their family, but had been more like brother and sister instead of cousins. She had known since high school she wanted to start a family before her third decade was over. Noctis had been an only child as well and grew up lonely aside from Ignis, Gladio and little Iris, herself and Prompto when Noctis entered high school. Becca knew she had promised Ignis she would not activelying pursue the prince unless he pursued her. Still for just a moment starting a family with Noct didn't seem like breaking her promise. Even with her past heartbreak she felt safe with him. Maybe making him dinner or some dessert to thank him for his help with the reading program was in order, just to say thank you, . . . unless he wanted it to mean something more.

Monica had been sent with Crowe to watch over the prince from a distance. She saw the leadership and compassion he was showing the children, qualities she had always valued in his father as king. She looked forward to serving him as a Crownsguard. She sighed when she realized that's all she would ever be to him. Monica was always the steady fast soldier never breaking rank or disobeying an order. A romance with the prince seemed forbidden which to a certain extent make it more attractive, but it wasn't who she was. Then again normally it was a princess and a knight in the stories; was there even a precinct for such a thing? The only way for her to show her lo . . . Loyalty to him was to watch over him and serve him without hesitation. Maybe she could settle for that.

Another female in the area had other things on her mind besides the prince, who she had no idea was within afew yards of her. Her long blond hair had black streaks as her way to show her loyality to Lucis. Today her outfit consisted of an off the shoulder grey top and faded black capris. had been in his class in high school, but right now she was a designer trying to find some inspiration for the fashion show next month. The theme was Lucian royalty and military. Crownsguard and glaives were in the park frequently and she was hoping see afew, but Monica and Crowe remained out of view. She had considered looking at her year books, but blushed everytime she even touched them. Why she still carried that she did not understand. Another missed fired kick led to an unexpected reunion. She gasped as the ball landed about a foot from her.

"We are so sorry . . . Lexa?" The familiar voice made her blush as it drew her eyes to his face.

"Prince Noctis, what . . . A surprise. " She managed to say. He was a prince, she was a commoner. That only worked out in fairy tales and video games.

"Same here. I heard your design firm had been planing some kind of fashion show. I figured you would be working around the clock on it." Said Noctis. He still looked the same as he did in school. The grace and burdens there, but hidden for this carefree moment.

"We still need afew designs for the show. I was hoping to see some Crownsguard and glaives, but no luck." She said. She tried not to let her dark brown eyes give her away.

"Your theme for the show?" Noctis asked. She nodded nervously. Lexa had been cute like that in school to. Having an opinion, but always afraid to express it. "How about I see if I can get you into the Citadel next week? The place was built on military and royal artwork. Even the old training room is plastered with the old legends."

"You could do that?" Asked Lexa.

"Can and will if you want." Offered Noctis.

"That would be great. Say I can ask Madame Le Blanc about getting you and your friends VIP invitations to the show." Said Lexa.

"Sure. I'm always up for supporting Lucian companies and old friends. I would be honored to be there. See ya later." Said Noctis.

"Bye." She just invited her high school crush, the crown prince to a fashion show with her designs in it. What the heck was she thinking?


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally Friday. After breakfast with his father and a quick training session, Noct accompanied by Ignis and Umbra was on his way to one of the local elementary schools to read to the students. Rebecca had promised to meet them there.

"So, ready to make a positive impression on some young minds?" Asked Ignis. He decided to do the driving that day.

"You bet. Thanks again for helping me pick out those books by the way. I hadn't really considered different stories for each class." Said the prince. " My dad wishes he had time to help with this program. Then again, he always did enjoy reading to me when I was little."

"Really, you never mentioned it before. " Ignis smiled. So, maybe Noctis really was just interested in helping the children for just a moment of nostalgia. He was worried about nothing.

"Well, it was a little more difficult as a grew older. I started asking him about his adventures before he married my mom. Then he had more work to do and sometimes didn't eat until I was already asleep; I became more independent and moved out as you know. Still, I treasure any moment I can get with him when he's not King Regis, when he's just dad." Noctis reminisced thinking of those simpler days (well, as simple as it could be for the royal father and son.)

"By the way, I saw you got tagged at the park by quite a few people playing soccer with some children. I think some women even posted marriage proposals and offered to bear your children in the comments."

"Without even meeting me face to face?" Said Noctis. Ignis nodded. Noct sighed. "Haven't even started dating yet and everyone wants to be a princess. It hasn't been a week since my . . . Would you call it a breakup?"

"Well, you have quite the celebrity status right now. You are admired by many. Still, maybe starting the search sooner rather than later is for the best." Said Ignis. Please look beyond my cousin though was what Ignis held back. "By the way, I put in that request for security clearance for Miss Lexa Dumont. It should be approved by Monday morning. She didn't have to go thru the trouble of getting us tickets and VIP passes though."

"It's just a nice gesture. The company is local and I don't see the harm in attending." Said Noctis.

"Well, she sent passes for the king, the Marshall, my uncle, Gladio's entire family, Prompto, you obviously and myself." Explained Ignis.

"Okay, well I guess I will have to explain this one to the king myself. So, any idea what Beck has in store for lunch?" Asked Noctis. "She texted me last night that lunch was on her."

"No idea in the slightest. Rest assured that she is quite the cook herself though so we should be in for a treat." Said Ignis. Okay, she made lunch for him. No big deal; until the attack, Ignis had cooked for Noctis dinner pretty much every day since his high high school years(over looking at the prince's failed yet endearing attempts to cook) and Ignis was not in love with the prince. Still, Prompto was always saying food prepared by a female was different, though and Ignis had to admit that when Becca cooked for him it was made with love. Then again her love of carrots and beans may just be the thing that would stop this romance from starting. Ignis smiled mischievously.

"You told her to fix a vegetable dish, right?" Sighed Noctis. Well, one vegetarian meal wouldn't kill him. At least he hoped not.

Rebecca was waiting for them at the entrance to guide them to the first class room.

* * *

Luna sat in her garden drinking tea. Her heart was still shaken by the delay in seeing Noctis and her heart wanted to be right there helping him as the people rebuilt their lives, healing the injured, restoring buildings, passing out supplies, cooking for the hungry and sit beside Noctis on the newly built pier as the sun sank into the sea. Maybe sharing a gentle kiss in the twightlight and more in the privacy of a tent. Well, she could fantasize at least. She glanced at Pryna.

"Take me to Noctis." She said. Pryna barked and they were in a classroom. Pryna had the ability to take her almost anywhere, but those around them could not see them and they could not touch them. Students sat around Noctis as he was reading one of the ancient myths she had taught him during his visit so long ago. The children hung on every word. This was one step closer to normal for them, maybe even a treat since it was Noctis reading to them. Noct even seemed to be smiling. It hurt that she could not hug him or rally the children with words of encouragement.

"One day these children will be telling their children about the disaster that struck their home and the kindness a future king showed them by taking a moment to read to them." Whispered Lunafreya. She turned to Noctis. "Some day we will be telling our little ones stories like this. I will see it be, my love. Pryna, thank you. Let us return."

With that they were back in Luna's garden. Pryna layed down at her feet. That ability took a lot out of her and Luna made a point to rarely use it. She had checked on Noctis to make sure he had returned to Lucis unharmed after the attack a dozen years ago, but it had been the first time seeing him as the young man her dear childhood friend had become. Soon, he would be hers forever. She would be patient and pray for the region to heal.

* * *

"Not bad for your first readings."Said Beck after Noctis finished the last class. "I didn't expect a different story for each classroom though."

"Thanks, but that was Ignis's idea." Explained Noctis. "He said something about getting the kids to talk about the stories and it would peak their curiosity toward other books."

"That's Iggy for you, thinking one step at head." Beck was so happy and Noctis smiled watching her glow with joy. He loved seeing her like this and the children had been so excited to see their prince, even if one had asked if he had been born a frog until Miss Scientia kissed him. Thank the Gods Ignis was in teachers' lounge getting coffee for that. "Ready for lunch?"

"You bet. Let's grab Ignis and Umbra and we can have a picnic outside." Said the prince.

"I believe that is our cue." Said Ignis. Umbra followed him out into the lobby to meet the pair . . . Couple . . . His cousin and the prince. Okay maybe staying in the lounge had been a bad idea. " So, Becca, what did you prepare for us?"

"I decided to keep it simple for the first reading. A thinly sliced roast beef with provolone melted and a pureed vegetable stew and a cup of seasoned carrots and beans with a citrus cake for dessert."

"Sounds wonderful. What do you think, your highness? " Asked Ignis. Of course he knew what was really going thru his friend's mind.

"Great." Noctis said. He tried to hide the sarcasm. Beck had went to a lot of trouble cooking for them. He could grin and bear it, though it might give Ignis ideas. Noct helped Becca spread the blanket on the grass and Ignis layed out the food, making sure that Noctis had a clear view of his carrots and beans. Seasoned or not, he hated those two vegetables most of all. He did manage to get them down though. Maybe the two of them dating wouldn't be that bad, if it meant the prince ate his vegetables. Ignis let them take a walk around the school garden alone, aside from Umbra who remained at their heels.

"You know, the headmaster already approached me about doing some more guest readings with you. If you were interested and had the time, I mean." Said Rebecca. She smiled at him. Well, the vegetables were a bit of a turn off, but . . . There was no saying no to that smile.

"Sure, I'll let Ignis handle the schedule. By the way, would you be interested in a movie next Wednesday. Prompto was telling me about this romance adventure in theaters. I figured it might be fun with a friend." Asked Noctis. Yeah, a boy and girl beyond adolescence going to a movie as friends because asking her on an actual date would mean confronting Ignis and he was not ready for that yet. There was no harm in testing the waters though.


	6. Chapter 6

Ravus started keeping an eye on the Lucian prince's Facebook page. There were tons of new pictures every day and some lack luster quotes like "Fishing is zen for a busy royal" or "Start paying it forward so our future will shine" or "Never go far without your best bros; they keep you grounded, keep you safe and manage to keep you from being bored." Then there was the tags of him playing with a bunch of kids or reading to a bunch of kids . . . Okay that was new thought Ravus.

"Hey, High Commander!" Answered angry voice Shouted toward him. He looked up and sitting on the chandelier was Aranea Highwind. " Who gave you permission to use Jessie to help with your cover story?"

"Can I help it if your underling loves gil as much as you do?" Said Ravus. "I see no harm in letting my Sister think her wedding is still happening as long as it makes her happy."

Aranea sighed. "Typical guy. You can lead an army and fight a god, but when it comes to telling a girl the truth it only works if it's good news."

The dragoon glided down only afew feet in front of Ravus. She grabbed his tablet and flipped thru the pictures posted since the failed attack. "You know, he is kinda cute and innocent. I might have to scoop him up for myself. An easy win for the Empire and I can retire from this military life. Settle down and live as a queen, even if I'll have to have some royal brats. At least it looks like daddy won't miND being the more hands on parent."

"You can not be serious!" Said Ravus. He was angry and worried now. "You are an entire decade his senior!"

She slapped him. "First, never talk about a woman's age if you want to live a long life. Second, age is just a number. Even Little Luna is afew years older than him. Anyway, I have other things to worry about."

"You're not going to tell Lady Lunafreya?" Asked Ravus.

"I'm giving you two days. She either finds out on your terms or Monday she finds out the Empire may have cost her true love, if that's really what she's going with." Replied Aranea. She turned her back to Ravus and started to walk away. "She is not going to be happy either way. I know she wasn't prepared to fight for him, but if those pictures were any indication she has competition and strong competition at that. I doubt all those girls get that close to him, most who settle for the time of day. Afew maybe more than servants and guards. The sooner she knows that the better, even if she loses him. I will warn you, I will not mince words if I have to be the bearer of bad news."

* * *

The morning found Noctis training as it had the past two days, but this time his trainer wasn't Gladio. Noctis had always been weak in using elemental magic, but he had heard from a glaive named Nyx that Crowe had skills that out performed his father. Yesterday had been fun with Beck, but there was something to be said about crafting and using spells that seemed less about defense and more of an art forms the way Crowe teacher.

"By mixing fire, ice and thunder you can form a triple cast spell. You can even put some potions for a heal cast." She explained. She spoke as though magic came as natural as breathing; warping had come more easily to Noctis though. He paid attention as she cast anot ice spell. The training room filled with ice.

"Cool. And this gives you an advantage in battle?" Asked Noctis. His interest was really peaked now. Maybe he could use his spells instead of just gathering the elements and crafting them.

"Yes, but it can be a double edged sword. This magic does not deciminate between friend and foe." She said. "A poorly aimed spell at the wrong time could hurt or kill your allies. Always take care when casting."

There was wisdom in that. Noctis nodded. The ice melted and he turned to Crowe."Thank you for your lesson, Crowe. I look forward for the next one."

"Anytime, your majesty." She bowed and took her leave. Noctis smiled. The magic could help him defend Lucis, though he had to admit to himself that he might be developing a crush on this teacher. He glanced at the time. He had one hour to get ready for his field trip with Iris.

* * *

IIris stood prepping in front of her mirror. Attached in the corner was a picture of her and Noctis in the royal garden. She was ready to make the transformation from close friend to girlfriend. Gladio just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think you might be jumping the gun, Iris?" Asked her brother. He was standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"I figured you would be training with him this morning." She said.

"His royal highness had some special training scheduled this morning. Some things about using elemental magic. Anyway my choices were to either take the morning off or be used as target practice." Answered Gladio. Not that he didn't appreciate the free time, but the factual that these lessons were being given by a very hot female glaive put his mind at more ease leaving his charge alone. She might give the prince lessons in another type of magic, that he wouldn't use on Iris if he valued his life. "Noct does like you as a friend, you know that right?"

"Yes, but he has been so conflicted since the attack. I know he misses sending letters back and forth to the Oracle, but he made his choice; Lucis comes first. Who is a girl he has known since childhood from Lucis? Me." She cheered. Iris spun around in the mirror to admire herself. Gladdy was still annoyed.

"By that logic, half of Lucis could consider themselves contenders. Of course part of them are already taken, ones he knew from childhood still pretty high if you go back to his elementary years. Then there are those that are legal . . ." Started Gladio. He knew he had her on the last one.

"Okay, so maybe I'm just fifteen. My birthday isn't that far away, you know. " Said Iris.

"Like you would let me forget." Replied her brother. "But what if Noct decides he wants to start a family right away. I know dad won't give his consent until you are eighteen for you to get married. Do you really expect him to wait two years?"

"Well, his parents waited for four years for him. Of course, mom and dad got you six months after they were married." Iris grinned. She understood things were different for royals, but this was Noctis. The king even admitted the prince was a bit rebellious.

"I'm just saying Noctis looked really happy playing and reading to those kids. I know he's still a kid himself, but do you really want to denay someone you love stomething they want for two years just for you?" Gladio knew she got his point, though whether she would pay heed was unknown.

"We'll see. I have to meet in him in afew minutes. Bye."

* * *

Noctis was waiting outside the Citadel, Umbra by his side. He had gotten special permission to bring the dog to the museum. How he managed to avoid asking his dad about his mother was a mystery itself. It was the real reason he agreed to go on this "date." Finally Iris arrived skipping along. They hopped in the prince's car and left. Iris was excited to say the least; she was sitting beside Noct and it was just the two of them and Umbra.

They arrived at the museum early enough there that the line to get in was small, but when the museum director recognized the prince they were taken in immediately as VIP guests to the exhibit. Iris looked at every statue and painting of the Queens of old. Each was beautiful beyond compare, even the rogue queen in her armor looked as though she was dancing instead of fighting in a tapestry telling her story. It felt like this might've been a bad idea after all. Here beside her was Noctis absorbing this part of his heritage, a royal prince and the descendent of all these powerful women. Each of them seem to glare at her, telling her that she didn't belong there with them, she was just a child playing princess with a real prince, saying that she should go back to being his body guard and be grateful for that.

After some walking, they came to the one Noctis had really came to see: Queen Aulea. Her life had been short yet for once here was one not judging the girl standing next to the prince. Her ballgown was black with gold scrolls dancing on the skirt and glided around the bodice off the shoulders into the bell sleeves. She had long dark brown hair down to the small of her back, straight without a hint of a curl. Her lips painted a light red, just dark enough not to be mistaken for pink. What caught their attention was her eyes. They were the same brilliant crystal blue as Noctis had.

The wax figure, while not the real thing smiled at them. Iris had expected the harshest look of all from this one, but the smile was so sweet. Would you approve of me? Thought Iris.

Noctis pulled his eyes to her biography. "Aulea Sapphira was the daughter of one of the Crownsguard of the King Orin Lucis Caelum. She grew up beside the king's son Prince Regis and served him as a Crownsguard herself before accepting his proposal and becoming queen. Four years later, the royal couple welcomed a son they named Noctis . . ."

"She was a Crownsguard before she was a queen?" Whispered Iris. Noct was still lost in his own thoughts when a voice from behind startled them.

"Yes, one of the best and most loyal to King Regis while she was alive." It was a historian Noctis had recalled seeing on occasion in the Citadel when he was a child. The woman smiled at him. "You never did get to see her did you? You weren't even a year old when she passed, Prince Noctis."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You have her eyes. Aulea was a childhood friend of mine and old Reggie believe it or not. Those two were inseparable until high school. When Regis returned from a trip they began dating, even though he was her charge. The day she learned you were on the way, she pulled Regis into the garden and never once had I heard him shout for joy before or after that day. She hated leaving you but . . . " Started the historian.

"THe daemon attack?" Asked Iris.

"Aulea was stubborn and she loved her husband and her precious newborn dearly. When she learned of a threat to them in a village she went to investigate herself. The daemons were defeated, but it cost her her life. Whether the Nifs were planning on sending the daemons to the Citadel or had another plot in the worKS we may never know." Said the old woman. "Part of me thinks she knew it was a trap for Regis and she took his place for the sake of her kingdom and son."

"Thank you for telling me." Noctis bowed. The historian smiled.

"No trouble, young one. Truth be told if I could I would rather have her here with us instead of a wax doll. The likeness is remarkable ; the artist even captured her warmth. Then again, Regis always had that talent. . . " Laughed the woman.

"WAIT! You mean King Regis made this? I never knew he was such an artist." Said Iris.

"Well, everyone needs a hobby. He spent the last three years on this one on and off. It was a difficult undertaking for him, but he knew her better than anyone."

They left the museum both enlightened. It was about lunch time, so Noctis drove to the mall. They got into elevator and pressed the button for the food court. The elevator jammed and they were stuck between floors. Iris was scared. Noctis sat down and motioned for her to join him. " There will be a bit of a jolt when it starts up again. It shouldn't be as bad if we sit down."

"Okay." She started to sit down beside him when it began moving again. Iris stumbled and Noct tried to help her remain stable. When the doors opened she was on top of the prince, close enough to kiss him. A bit freaked out by what almost happened, she scramble to get off him and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. Noct just laughed.

"A couple days ago I was helping you up. I never expected you to return the favor." He explained. "Thank you again for inviting me. I feel like I finally understand who my mother was."

" You're welcome. Hey let's do this again some time, but let me cook for you." Said Iris.

"Okay, sounds good. "


	7. Chapter 7

It was in the afternoon when Noctis saw Gladio. Iris had to do something that she wouldn't say what it was only that it was somewhere else and he couldn't help. He was pretty sure she was still freaked about the elevator thing (was it really a thing? Whatever. ) The prince had to admit it was awkward to say the least. Iris was cute and all, but there was four problems about getting involved in a relationship with her. The one of which being his body guard/her brother.

"So how did the date with Iris go?" Asked Gladio.

"Not bad, but it wasn't a date." Answered Noctis. "I mean no offense to Iris, but she's kind of like a kid sister to me."

Gladio looked at him and laughed. Noct looked at him confused. "Well, guess that makes me your older brother!"

To be fair for a long time Noctis had been like the younger brother he never had, though he knew he could never get away with calling King Regis uncle - much less Dad. Forget about friend zone, Iris was stuck in the almost family zone known as little sister. He felt relieved and bad for Iris at the same time. No worries about something happening between them now. Poor Ignis really had to worry about Noct and Beck now. He petted Noctis on the head, which got a sigh.

"Yeah, but isn't this pushing it?" Asked Noctis. "By the way, you said you had something you wanted to talk about."

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot. Remember Old Cid from Hammerhead?" Asked Gladio.

"Hard to forget that repair bill." Laughed Noctis. "Then again Prompto had his eyes on the other mechanic. Are we going back there soon? "

"Try in the next hour while it is still early. Ignis and Prompto will be here soon. This morning, Cid called your dad. Cindy went off on a hike and hasn't come back. Old man can't even get her to pick up her phone." Gladio explained.

"We know there's a lot of dead zones near Hammerhead, but between the monsters and daemons . . . How long has she been gone?" Asked Noctis. He was worried now. Cid was an old friend of his father and Cindy had lost her parents to daemons when she was young. He also had his mother's fate still on his mind.

"Two days. I'm worried about what we find, if anything." Gladio looked grim.

"I need to at least speak to my dad before we leave. Gladio, make sure we have enough potions in the regalia. I don't know what we're up against, but we owe it to Cindy to try to find her. We need to be prepared for anything." Said Noctis. He started toward the throne room.

"So, you have a thing for blondes or what?" Teased Gladio.

"Not sure. Don't care. Anyway, shouldn't you be trying to find a wife too?" Asked Noctis. "You know? Next generation of Shields? Wouldn't do if my kids end up babysitting yours."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm only waiting for you to get married so I can be your best man. Trust me, there's already a girl I've got my eyes on."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe it when I meet her." Said Noctis. Gladio laughed. Yeah he deserved that. Noctis did have a point though. He hadn't dated since his last girlfriend cheated on him last month and then there was the whole Noctis wedding thing and fake treaty botched attack. Maybe he needed a girl as much as Noct.

* * *

Arden Izunia came to visit Ravus. Time was running out on the High Commander to tell his beloved little sister the truth about her wedding. Ravus greeted Arden less than enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?" Yelled Ravus.

"Highwind tells me the Oracle is still in the dark about the state of her relationship with the fetching Crown Prince." Explained Arden. "I merely want to spare you the risk of life and limp by telling her for you. The look on her face will be priceless. I suppose I could always wait for Highwind to come with her beloved Noctis on her arm after a night of . . . Getting to know each other if you know what I mean. If that's really what you want I could go to that tea cafe and spend the next few days at an inn waiting on the new couple to be introduced to unsuspecting ex-fiancee. . . "

"Let her have it easy. I don't want her to find out like that." Ravus knew he was sunk regardless. Maybe the Chancellor could do what he couldn't bring himself to do. The man had been around the block afew times.

Arden entered the Oracle's apartments. Ravus stayed outside the door. Pryna growled at the chancellor. Luna tried not to glare at the man.

"Good day to you, my dear Lady Lunafreya." Said Arden.

"Same to you, Chancellor Izunia." Answered Luna. She knew something was wrong. "What bring you to Tenebre this fine day?"

"Please, call me Arden. Well, I assume you have heard the saying 'there are more fish in the sea'. " Started Arden. "Let me cut to the chase. Forget about Noctis; you're a beautiful intelligent young woman and he's a scrawny kid barely out of his teens. You deserve better. Someone older, smarter, better looking. . . "

"I think I understand where you are going." Said Luna.

"I should have guessed you already knew. You're such a bright girl. So what do you say?" Smiled Arden. He held out his hand, expecting her to take it and help with his plot to kidnap Noctis as revenge for for shaking she slapped him and then held her trident at his throat. He back against a wall.

" The answer is no. I love Noctis. He is the sweetest, most caring man I have ever known. What he lacks in experience, strength and intelligence he makes up for with heart. Now, get out of my rooms now or you will see the other use for this trident besides summoning gods." Luna ordered. Her eyes reflected anger that match Ifrit.

"Calm down. I just meant you have options." Said Arden. This was not going as planned. Ravus really had hid the truth from her well.

Ravus finally entered the room and Confessed. "There was a miscommunication and several ships attacked the crown city. Lucis believesafe the attack was intended for the signing ceremony. We have not been able to clear up the mistake. The truce is off."

Luna glared sharper at Arden. "You did this! You thought if war broke out you could have me! I wouldn't marry you if you were the only other human alive!"

She chased the Chancellor out of her room. She turned to Ravus and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Lunafreya. I know you love Noctis." He offered his shoulders as she sobbed.

"He thinks I betraged him and Lucis. What am I going to do? I can't lose him, not like this."

"Fear not, little sister. I know you will find a way to prove your undying loyalty to him." Conforted Ravus. In the back of his mind he was relieved she knew and more so Arden got the blunt of her fury. Still, there was Highwind to worry about. Well, he had faith that Noctis was too much of a gentleman to attend a sleep over on the dragoon's ship and knew Regis would never allow that woman in his castle, much less in his son's bedchamber. Noct'sighed heart was safe, . . . From Highwind at least. Honestly, that Crownsguard and Glaive were both easy on the eyes and the female shield while young beamed with admiration for the prince from her photos, then there was that librarian Lady. . . Could he actually say she made glasses and plaid look sexy. Luna may have her work cut out for her, but true love always won in the end. The real question was who was Noctis' true love?

* * *

Noctis along with Umbra came to his father. Regis was waiting. He hated sending Noctis on this mission, especially after the attack almost a full week ago. Memories of the daemon that nearly killed his son still haunted him and the death of his queen. He was glad he finished the piece, but every time he looked at it he had felt like he needed to apologize for letting Noctis get hurt or not being there to save her or sending their only son out yet again on a dangerous mission. He owed Cid though and Noct and his friends were their best bet.

"Your majesty. "The prince bowed before his father. Umbra mimicked the bow.

"I trust you have been informed on your mission." Said the King. Noctis nodded.

"I only await your orders to depart. We will find Cindy and bring her back to Hammerhead." Promised Noctis. His voice clear with his resolution.

"You have my blessing. Go with the grace of the Gods, Prince Noctis." Said Regis. Noctis nodded and turned to leave. Umbra started ahead. "One more thing."

"Yes, your majesty? " Noctis turned to face the king again. Regis got up and walked up to the prince.

"I only ask that you be careful and stay safe, my son. " Said Regis. He embraced Noctis with his free arm in a hug. "I know you vowed to protect our people, but I need to know you won't take unnecessary risks. Come home safe, my son."

"I will, but, dad, make sure you take it easy. I promise I will call as soon as we reach Hammerhead." Promised nodded and watched as Noctis left the room.

Half way through the next corridor Iris came up to him. She looked down, still embarrassed from earlier. She held out a moogle charm. "I heard about your mission. Take this for luck. Please, my prince, come back safe and sound."

Noct cupped one hand under her chin and raised her head enough to where she was looking at him directly into his crystal blue eyes. She blushed at his touch. "Iris, we've been friends for years. You don't have to be formal with me. We will be back before you know it."

"I know, but . . . " She started before the temptation got the best of her. She leaned up, meaning to only kiss him on the cheek; her lips however ended up on his and instead of backing away, they embraced for a moment. Umbra hid his face until they finally parted. "For extra luck. Finding her won't be easy. We can have a huge victory celebration when you get back. Well, I have to meet my dad. Later,Noct."

She skipped off, more uncertain if he returned her feelings or not. Still, her lips tingled as her heart seemed to want to go back and live in that moment. Noct smiled. Iris was Iris and that as unexpected as it was was nice. Yeah, she was like a sister most of the time- but was that all the love he had for her? He wondered. If time was not of the essence, he could've lingered on it til sunrise. He turned to Umbra. "Let's go find Cindy."

Umbra barked like he was saying yes and they ran to the regalia to meet the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I originally intended to publish this chapter on April fools day, but work has been crazy getting ready for inventory and we have been short handed with a bunch of people quiting or being out sick. So we are taking a break (sort of) from Noctis and his possible girlfriends/ future wife. Basically it's mostly random one shots that happen in dreams, some are relevant and others . . . Just for the sake of humor. All gender benders are just for fun. Please tell me which dreams you liked. I am considering giving each of Noct's possible girlfriends their own dream segments.

* * *

Regis watched out the window of his study. Clarus and Cor both sat on the sofa as Ignis's uncle Evan served them wine. Regis was more worried about the setting sun then concerned with drinking. Iris had already texted her father she had made it home safely and Beck called to remind hers about some book club thing in the coming days. Regis glanced at his cell phone from time to time waiting.

"They should've reached Hammerhead by now." Whispered Regis.

"It's along drive to have started mid day. They might be searching for a haven to stay the night." Said Cor. It didn't help.

"The road between there and Insomnia is full of dead zones. Not to mention his phone battery may not have been charged. . ." Started Clarus. Regis's phone finally rang and the king could not answer fast enough.

"Hello." Said Regis. His relief was poorly hidden."No problems? . . . Oh, a damaged cell phone tower. That's why it took so long. . . . A little. Take care of yourself, Noct. . . . You too. Bye"

"They made to Hammerhead I take it?" Asked Cor. He took a sip of wine, quite rare for him.

"Afew hours ago. Some beast damaged a cell phone tower and he had to find a spot with a decent signal while they repaired the tower." Answered Regis. The wine on the table was even less tempting now. Regis laughed. "He ended up having to warp to the side of a cliff about 50 feet in the air to get three bars. No one ever said he wasn't dedicated. "

"I can imagine Ignis isn't too happy about that, but he does admire the prince's resourcefulness when the need arises." Sighed Evan. He adjusted his glasses. He felt he really had no place in the gathering of two Crownsguard and their king. He could defend himself with a pistol yes, but Ignis had been to determined to be able to defend Prince Noctis after he was attacked by daemons. "I sent the invitation to the prince's Lady friend Lexa Dumont and informed her the prince will be away for afew days."

"I think Noctis mentioned her before. Something about designing and sewing her own prom dress. "Said Clarus. He laughed. "You know between the Nifs, daemons and beasts I am glad we have a prince instead of a princess."

"What do you mean?" Asked Cor.

"Well, generally parents are protective of their children and their children of the opposite gender." Explained Clarus. "If Noctis had been Noctia, I think our king be putting any man who looked at the princess the wrong way in exile. Not to mention our own boys would be struggling with their duties to her and falling for her. I hate to say it, but Gladio probably would be wanting to get a better look at the body he was training."

"I beg you pardon, but I have faith Ignis would remain the prefect gentleman. I raised him since he was in diapers. I know my dear nephew." Evan felt insulted . . . For Ignis.

"I can't vouch for Prompto, but odds are he would get nervous and freeze up. That is what normally happens when he's around a girl he likes." Added Cor. And if the late queen's looks were any indication, her daughter would easily be the most pursued woman in Lucis. Poor Prompto wouldn't stand a chance, then again Cor really couldn't say anything; he also had that problem - the main reason why he was still single. Still, the conversation over the wine was a bit heated.

"Thankfully I have a son. I hate putting himy in danger, but I can't imagine what Cid's going thru." Regis said. Not long after the four men, including the steward were passed out drunk.

* * *

In Clarus's dream.. .

It was a normal day at the Citadel. He was on his way to the throne room to see King Regis. He peeked into the old training room where his son Gladio was supposed to be training the princess. The next generation of Shields was rushing the princess with his giant sword. Of course she parried and attacked him with ease before warping to a spot on the wall far above anyone's reach.

"Noct, you have to keep training if you ever want your old man to let you leave Insomnia." Said Gladio. Noctia glared at her shield.

"Well, Ignis says never be afraid to runaway from a fight you can't win." She said. Then she hit him with her engine blade in a warp strike . "Then again, I never said I was running. "

Gladio shook it off. "So, the lady does know strategy. Looks and a brain. Man, your husband have his work cut out for him. The guy better be in shape or he really will be in trouble."

"Well, whoever he will be he's got time. I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon. Course I could always lend you to him to whip his into shape." Laughed Noctia. She slapped Gladio's backside only to be pulled into his embrace.

"Not sure that would be a good idea. Girl as beautiful as you can make a guy pretty jealous. I might work him to death." Said Gladio. He held his princess as close to him as he could. Her head rested on his shoulder, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Too bad royalty can only marry royalty."

Noctia lifted her head to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled and said, "Gladiolus Amicitia, you know you've always been a prince in my book."

His arms supported her back as they kissed. Clarus just walked away. Hey, as long as Regis didn't become a grandfather before the princess was married, who was he to judge? Besides, Iris could take over as the princess's shield soon so why not let his son be happy while he kept his charge safe as his duty as shield dictated.

* * *

Evan's dream took place in Ignis's flat maybe two years ago . . .

The flat it's self was neat and put together, but then again Ignis was the soul occupit. Oddly enough though, Ignis sat at the table with his head buried in his arms. Evan walked up to his stressed nephew.

"Everything alright, Iggy?" Asked Evan. He put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Quite a bit of a crazy day. You know how my birthday was yesterday? " Started Ignis.

"Hard to forget about that. The princess always tries to do something for you. I still remember when the lass took it on herself to bake you a cake from scratch. I think that thing still roams the halls of the Citadel. " Laughed Evan. Images of a cake monster terrorizing the servants and Crownsguard filled his mind.

"This year she ordered me to her flat." The room flipped to the crown princess's kitchen. Evan blinked. What was happening? Princess Noctia dressed in dark jeans, a black t-shirt with a grey butterfly design on it and a light grey apron brought three cakes out. "I learned from Gladio that she had been trying to bake again with varying results that he and poor Prompto were subjected to taste testing."

Gladio and Prompto walked to the table and sat down. Noctia sat the cakes on the table. Evan finally got a good look at them. One looked like flan covered in . . . Green frosting? Another appeared to be a giant piece of charcoal with a orange glaze (he assumed). The third looked fine , until Prompto tried to make a break for it and Gladio caught him by his collar, resulting in the cake falling off the table and bounced right back on. Everyone except Ignis ( his face still covered) and the princess's eyes (who had left to get forks and some milk for her friends) widened.

"Fortunately they didn't have to deal with a living pastry, but both became ill. This left me alone with her majesty." Admitted Ignis. Gladio and Prompto ran off (both looking green) and Ignis finally picked his head up. Noctia returned with yet another cake, which seemed to be her best attempt yet. It had dark chocolate frosting with the words "Happy Birthday Ignis " written in yellow icing. "Gladio had introduced the princess to boxed cake mixes before he left, so I was not given one of her experiments in baking. She had a gift ready and prepared tea and coffee."

The scene switched to Noctia's living room with the cake and beverages on the coffee table. The two sat down on the sofa. The princess handed Ignis a box wrapped in festive paper topped with a yellow bow. It turned out to be a cook book of recipes from Tenebrae. Ignis smiled and hugged her. Iris popped in and put her hands over her mouth when she saw them.

"Let me guess. You gave her highness a hug to thank her and an uninvited guest mistook it for something else completely?" Sighed Evan.

"Iris wanted to make sure we were not being eaten by the cake and let herself in. She told the king I had been seducing Princess Noctia and I got quite the ear full this morning from his grace about royal protocol dictating how in order to pursue our beloved crown princess I needed get his consent and getting meetings with her approved before actually asking her out on a date." Answered Ignis. "Then she asked her father what the protocol was if she asked me on a date. There was none so she invited me to the movies in front of his majesty and Clarus volunteered to come along as chaperon. Really I don't know which is worse: the king thinking I put the moves on the princess or her pretending to be the one putting the moves on me."

"Well, I'm sure she only did that to start a conversation with the king. She is at the age when most are dating and she really doesn't talk to her father that much any more." Answered Evan. "At least the king knows you can look after her. Imagine if it was someone who couldn't. Now let's get back to your flat."

"How did we . . . ? " Stasted Ignis. He finally raised his head up and realized they were outside the throne room. The a blue old wooden phone box appeared. A man with a bow tie came out.

"Hello . . . " Said the man. "Would either of you gentleman happen to know where the Ponds live? They're old companions of mine and . . ."

* * *

Cor's dream was more . . .

"Good morning, dad." Said Prompto. He gave Cor a hug as he rushed thru the kitchen making a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." Cor managed to say. Okay, he knew he was not Prompto's father and Prompto had his own apartment. This had to be one of those dreams where you knew it was a dream and remained asleep. Why had he be made Prompto's father? Was he married in this dream world?

"I still wish the princess would've invited a prince instead of me to this ball." Said Prompto. Okay, they had discussed what life would be like if they had a princess instead of a princess. That explain the gender swap and of course he had been thinking about Prompto's behavior around girls resulted in him dating the princess.

"Don't worry. She loves and respects you. King Regis even approves of your relationship with her." He might've just lied to Prompto, but maybe his thoughts made them so since he knew it was a dream. "I have guard duty, so I'll be there. Just don't get nervous."

"Thanks, dad. Hey, you mind telling me how you got up the nerve to ask mom out?" Asked Prompto. Well . . .

* * *

Regis was dreaming about something that had happened weeks ago, with afew diferences . . .

The Empire had withdrew even though they had been wining. The Imperial chancellor burst into the room.

"Your highness, I come here seeking peace. The Empire will allow Lucis to keep all your lands and the gallant High Commander Ravus will marry the enchanting Princess Noctia of Lucis. How are those for reasonable terms?" Offered Arden.

The princess, her raven hair tied in a bun looked to her father. Even in the long black ballgown embellished with gold bead work, he couldn't see the grown woman. He saw his little girl playing soccer in the garden, in bed waiting for a bedtime story, and a teen dancing with him at the father-daughter dance.

"If it will bring peace to Lucis, I will . . . Give my hand to the High Commander." Noctia managed to say. Her eyes couldn't meet her father's. Ravus appeared out of no where and grabbed her hand. He pulled her toward the doors.

"NO!" Yelled Regis as he was awoken. This was part of the reason he rarely drank wine in the evening. The room was still lit, though almost everyone was asleep. He was reminded of his conversation with Noct after the Chancellor's less generous offer afew weeks ago.

Evan had shown Noctis to the throne room. Regis dismissed Cor and Clarus. He had hated and dreaded asking this of his only child. Noctis looked so different dressed in a black blazer, dark grey button up shirt and black slacks then the boy he remembered going thru the Citadel years ago. The prince bowed before his father.

"Prince Noctis, you are aware of the unexpected visitor we received yesterday." Started the king.

Noctis nodded. "The Imperial Chancellor is hardly someone you can ignore. He offered a peace treaty is what the rumors are saying."

"They are true in that respect. There were terms or demands rather. One, we must give up all territories out side Insomnia. The other I can only agreed to with your blessing." Added Regis. Noctis looked at him confused.

"My blessing? I'm merely a prince. You know I would follow any order you give me if it will mean peace for Lucis." Said Noctis.

The king beckoned his son. Noctis kneeled before the throne. "The second condition, one that I find harder the swallow, is that Lucis must give it's own beloved crown prince's hand in marriage to a woman of a territory under Imperial control."

"I will do it. I don't care who it is . I will gladly take the hand of any partner the Empire wants to set me up with. Anyone, even if it's the Secretary of Accordo or that former mercenary Dragoon they hired, if it will bring peace to our kingdom I will accept her. I would marry Leviathan if that is what they wish." Though sounding a bit uncertain, he managed to sound confident at the end.

Regis paused a moment. He wanted to say he was not going to let his only son throw his life away for peace. He would've if he hadn't already be told his son's match. "I wouldn't have summoned you if I wasn't told her name. They choose for the union to be between you and the Orcale Lady Lunafreya."

"Luna? Really? I thought by the way his majesty was speaking it was someone less desirable." Said Noctis. He gave up his brave soldier act and let his voice give away his relief.

"Noct, I maybe king,but I have another job more important to me than anything. I am your father first when it is anything that involves you. Just asking you to give up your freedom . . . I can hardly look you in the eye. Even though before me is a young man who would do anything for his kingdom I see my son, still a child. Noct, I refuse to force this on you. Are you certain this is your decision?"

Noctis nodded. "I can live happily with Luna here in Insomnia as my wife and princess. The price of peace is less steep for me."

"I will tell the council your decision tomorrow." Promised Regis.

* * *

Luna had been crying all day. She had cried herself to sleep and her nightmare only added to her misery.

She was in Altissia to witness a sacrifice to the Tide mother Leviathan. All she knew was it was taking place at the altar and the young man had his arms tied to two pillars. Someone had told her he was a foreigner and another said he was a royal that had been taken during a festival weeks ago.

Luna made it to the altar with the storm already circling the city. She was horrified to realize the young man left shirtless for the god of the tides was none other than Prince Noctis. He was already soaked to the skin and breathing hard.

Without thinking she ran to him. Leviathan made another pass, enveloping them in a wall of water. Noctis took most of the blow and the chains holding him were broken. She crawled to hold him as he was doubled over on his side. He began coughing up water stained red with blood. He struggled to get up as she tried to guide him to safety screaming his name. Then his grip loosened and he lay limp on the altar. Luna ran back to him. She stood him and called for him to wake up in vain. She saw the shadow looming over head as water dripped over them.

She awoke in a cold sweat with Gentiana waiting.

"It was just a dream, Lady Lunafreya. Only an illusion of the mind plagued by uncertainty." Reassured the messenger." Accordo no longer offers such tribute to the Gods. They would dare not touch the future king and risk their own peril with the crystal's fury and that of the Gods' and the father as well."

"It was so real though. He was right there, taking a beating. He was in so much pain. At least he is safe in Insomnia now." Said Luna, but Gentiana shook her head.

""He is on a quest now to search for a missing friend. He is at an outpost called Hammerhead, safe yet fearful for his friend." Explained the messenger.

"Then let me pray for his friend to be found safe and unharmed. I wish I could be there with him now. Tell him I love him. Explain what happened and help him save this missing friend. I long to be by his side." Lamented Luna. She offered her prayer for Noctis's friend. Gentiana slipped her a pendent.

" Let him be tonight, but this pendant will grant you Pryna's power and more without harming her. I have faith you will be with him soon." Luna fell asleep again, once again in Altissia. This time she and Noct walked hand in hand around the annual Moogle Chobo festival and ended the night on the water under the fireworks with a kiss.

* * *

Noctis couldn't sleep worrying about Cindy. He, Prompto and Umbra kept Cid company as he stood vigil.

"Can't believe there's still no sign of her." Said Cid. He downed another cup of coffee as they looked out into the night.

"Have some faith. Cindy's a tough girl. Umbra will be on the trail. If he can't track her scent no one can." Said Noctis. Umbra barked a yes.

"You realize you just said Cindy smells, right?" Prompto was insulted for the missing mechanic.

"Well, guess it's good thing I don't have a crush on her then. Besides you know what I meant." Noct punched Prompto lightly in the arm.

"But what if she likes you Though? You are awesome, handsome, good with kids and animals, and the crown prince and let's not forget single." Said Prompto.

"You sure you're not the one wanting to date him?" Teased Cid.

"What? No! No offense, but, Noct, you are not my type. . . Unless you've been lying for the past 20 years and are really a girl." Protested Prompto.

"Well, he fooled Cindy when he was born. Old Reggie sent me a picture of his new born with a full head of hair. Cindy thought he was a girl and asked if she could have a baby sister that looked just like the princess." Laughed Cid. Prompto snickered and earned glare from the prince.

"Wow, Prompto, to think I even kept that secret from you thru high school during PE ." The prince said sarcastically. "Trust me, last time I checked I was still a guy. I know Lucis has had mostly kings, but we've had some queens take the throne too. The Citadel wouldn't hide a princess by making her pretending to be a princess. That and I think there would be an issue when the royal wedding and whole producing heirs came into play. Then again there was one king that did seem to invite one of his shields to share his bed after his wife died. That is one story you won't find in our history books."

"Oh, that reminds me. How was your date with Iris?" Asked Prompto.

"I got to learn about my mom and how brave she was. I still wish I could've met her. Seeing that statue of her and realizing I was staring into eyes just like mine, it was like she was saying that she never left and I was forgiven for not missing her." Explained Noctis. "Everything just felt . . . I can't describe it."

"Aulea always had that effect on your old man. I think it was those eyes of hers that got her more attention than anything, but she was a looker. Old Reggie hated being under her protection; he wanted to protect her. Made her mad with that attitude." Laughed Cid. "I wouldn't be surprised if most of those city girls are falling over you cause of those eyes."

"Well, I got them from her. I think I found more of a reason to be proud of them." Said Noctis. He offered his own silent prayer for Cindy before trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Cindy lay in an underground haven that she had landed in when the earth fell out from under her. She hiked every morning and never expected it. She had brought water and some snacks, but her supplies were low. She thought back to when those city boys had come with the prince. Paw Paw had shown her his picture before, back when he was a baby, but what she wouldn't give to see those blue eyes again right now. Certainly much better than the red ones the daemons had as they ran past her haven. Still she needed to sleep to keep her strength up. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the happiest thought she could. . .

The prince drove into Hammerhead followed by a fleet of city cars. He stepped out and said, "Hey, Cindy, are you up for some more business? "

Cindy squealed with delight. She hugged him and . . . Got right to work on those cars. They couldn't fix themselves after all. No offense to Noctis, but she really loved her job. Simple as that.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came for the four friends in Hammerhead. Luna was up early as well (and used the charm to join them in time to watch Noctis get out of the shower). She had every intention of walking with him thru the search for his missing friend. Although she quickly turned around, her face was bright red and she covered her eyes. Gladio knocked on the door. "Iggy says breakfast is almost ready."

"Good. I want to start the search as quickly as possible." Answered Noctis. He dried off and started getting dressed. "I just hope we're not too late."

"Cindy's a tough girl. I know the daemons are merciless at night, but she should have made it to a haven." Replied Gladio.

"CINDY! Noctis Lucis Caelum, don't you dare tell me you already have another girlfriend!" Gasped Luna. She turned to Noctis.

"Still, she should've been back days ago if she was okay. We have to be prepared for the worst." Replied Noctis. There was a spark in his eyes filled with remorse and determination. "We need to find her soon. Hopefully Umbra will be able to track her."

"Don't you dare." Whispered Lunafreya to her former canine companion. He groweled at Luna and turned away from her. He barked a yes at Noct.

"You're our secret weapon on this recovery mission. I don't doubt you can do it. We will bring Cindy home and let Ignis and Takka cook a victory dinner. " Said Noctis. He scratched Umbra's ears. Luna gasped. Okay, yes the wedding was cancelled, but two days later he was already dating another girl. What could Cindy offer him that the Orcale could not? Noct opened the door and Luna followed him into the hallway. He paused and a picture of a beautiful blonde mechanic. Noct whispered, " We won't stop til we find you. I swear on my life, we won't give up til your home."

Luna inspected the picture. Was this Cindy? Was she a mechanic or a pin up Model? How did her prince know her?

* * *

After breakfast, Umbra hit the trail. Noctis was right behind followed by Prompto. Gladio held Ignis back from following. Luna struggled to walk in the sand and ignored the two Crownsguard as they talked until Gladio said, "You know, Noct is sure in a hurry to find Cindy. A prince going to such lengths for a mechanic is abit unprecedented."

Luna paused. Ignis added, " She's very dear to him, but I would imagine he would do the same for any of us."

Gladio grinned. " Maybe, but the way he looked at that picture of her it might be he wants to turn the mechanic into a princess, if you catch my drift. I know I would rather see Cindy on his arm instead of some certain ladies who have been throwing themselves at him."

"I wouldn't exactly be insulted if he over looked my cousin, but theirs is more of a friendship. Although they are doing wonderful work with Beck's literacy program. Though, I'm not sure your sister will be happy to miss out on him again." Replied Ignis. He understoodwhat Gladio was hinting at, but worried about Prompto. Luna covered her mouth. There were others besides this Cindy after her beloved Noctis?

"She'll get over it . . . Eventually. " Laughed Gladio. " Noct told me Iris and I are the siblingsame he never had. Makes him the middle child, but poor Iris doesn't realize all that clinging she done as a kid backfired. Only thing is Prompto."

"Yes, he has made it clear he fell head over heels at first sight at Miss Cindy." Confirm Ignis. Luna grinned for the first time since . . . Last night when she thought no one was trying to put the moves on her fiance - even though he wasn't her fiance at moment. She could worry about Beck and whoever the tattooed man's sister was later (not that either was a threat); if she could get Prompto and Cindy together, one less rival to attempt to steal the prince's heart. "Though since he lacks confidence to actually confess his feelings. Maybe the competition will help him be more forward with his affections."

"First, we need to make sure Noct finds Cindy first and that she's okay." Said Gladio. Luna slipped her shoes off and followed after Noctis and Prompto. Although they couldn't see her, she could manipulate some objects. If Cindy was still alive and not gravely wounded, isolating her with Prompto would just be a matter of placing the right items the right places.

* * *

Luna summoned Pryna to help catch up with the prince. Umbra had lead Noctis and Prompto to a ravine. At the bottom was a cave like hole in the ground. Both dogs barked and Cindy Yelled, " Over here!"

Noctis started down, but Luna shoved Prompto down. He sled down into the cave and a rock covered the entrance. Noctis dashed to his friends.

" You guys okay?" Asked Noctis. Luna tried to embrace him only for her arms to pass right thru him.

"I am. Cindy?" Asked Prompto.

"Twisted my ankle afew days ago, but otherwise I'm fine. There's a haven here, so I just waited." Answered Cindy.

"I'll get the others. Stay there." Ordered Noctis. He ran off.

"Dude, where are we going to go? He's already gone." Answered Prompto. He looked at Cindy. Luna decided to stay just to make sure her plan worked. Prompto felt of Cindy's ankle. "This is where I wish I signed up for that first aid course in high school."

"Don't worry about it, sugar cube. Just having someone near makes me feel better." Replied Cindy. Prompto blushed.

"Almost too easy. Now just confess already." Said Luna. She smiled as she waited for one of them to admit some romantic feelings. However, after Prompto finished wrapping Cindy's injured ankle, there was just awkward silence. Luna sighed. She made a rock fall and Cindy pulled Prompto on top of her just in time.

Still silence as Prompto and Cindy were only inches apart. The two sat up and hugged. Luna rolled her eyes. "Better than nothing, I suppose. At least it will keep Noctis out of her bed tonight. Now, Pryna, where is my prince?"

Pryna urged her to follow. It was a bit of a walk around a canyon wall, but there she found Noctis. . . Pinned against the ground by Aranea Highwind!

"So, this is the prince of Lucis. Your pictures on Facebook don't do you justice." Said the dragoon. Luna dashed next to theme.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Noctis struggled to get free, only to have Aranea cup his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. Without letting him catch his breath, she forced a deep kiss on him. Luna just stared. Finally, the dragoon released him with a mischievous smile.

"Better continue with the training, pretty boy. Next time we meet, if I win I'll be steal more than a kiss. Truth is if sand wasn't so . . . Uncomfortable I would gladly show you how a real woman treats her man. Too bad you're so bashful." Said Aranea. Her fingers reaching up his shirt lifting it just enough to show his low abs before he scrambled away. His back was against the stone wall. "Don't worry. I will help you get rid of that as well as you're virginity. I will say I almost feel sorry for the Orcale; she really could've had fun with you. So sweet and innoccent, yet just enough fight to keep a girl interested. Till next time, pretty boy."

Aranea blew a kiss at him before leaving. Noctis just watched. Luna ran to his side. She glared at the older woman and yelled, "IF YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HIM AGAIN, I WILL USE YOU AS A SACRIFICE TO LEVIATHAN!"

It took Noct a moment to get out of shock before he got up and brought the others to help Prompto and Cindy. The older two seem disappointed their prince wasn't the one carrying Cindy back. Luna had a million thoughts as the threat that had been (if it ever was) Cindy was gone for now. Noctis didn't say anything to his friends about his encounter with the Niflheim general or her "promise" for their next meeting. He seemed content to watch Cindy and Prompto chat.

"Well, I guess there are more fish in the sea." Sighed Gladio.

" Yeah, but I'm glad Prompto has Cindy's admiration. He is way too shy for his own good around girls." Said Noctis. Ignis nodded reluctantly as he served dinner.

"You didn't have feelings for her?" Asked Ignis.

" Maybe not romantic feelings, but even if I did I couldn't take her from my best friend." Answered Noctis.

"When we get back to the Citadel, I make arrangements for another magic lesson with Crowe and inform Miss Dumont on your return." Said Ignis. Luna decided to return. She was jealous of Crowe and Miss Dumont for getting to spend time with him, but Noctis was a prince with responsibilities and appointments. She would need to figure out how to tell him how she felt and that she knew nothing of the attack. At least in her mind he would be too busy to worry about finding a girlfriend. Luna looked longing at him once more.

"I will win you back, my love. I will open your eyes to the truth and show you true love instead of forced love created by spite." Luna whispered. Umbra smiled back her and Pryna. The Orcale blew the prince a kiss and returned to her room to cry. She couldn't hold or comfort him right now and that was what hurt her the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Luna lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Pryna was fast asleep already. The image of Aranea kissing Noctis still lingered. It had been a forced kiss, but the dragoon's threats for their next meeting troubled the Oracle. How would she deal with Aranea? Yes her ploy to get Cindy and Prompto together worked (sort of), yet Highwind seemed to have become infatuated with her prince. Then her mind floated to the mysterious women after the prince in Insomnia.

Finally sleep claimed her, but another nightmare came.

Noctis was being lead to Aranea Highwind by her soldiers. He was weaken and once again Luna was set as a spectator. The two were in an arena and dueled. Although his strength was failing, Noctis was putting up a decent fight until the dragoon finally managed to hit him. He was thrown into the wall and fell to the ground. He tried to stand back up, but Aranea cupped his chin and forced how to look up at her.

"Not bad, pretty boy, but not good enough. Take him to my bedchamber for treatment. I keep my promises." Ordered Aranea. She smiled. " Don't worry. I'll see to you wounds myself. It will be fun playing doctor. I give very thorough exams. Be a good little patient and not harm will come to you."

Luna followed them to Aranea's room on her airship. The door closed before she could follow. "NO! Noctis! Let me In! Don't . . . "

Luna awoke in a cold sweat. There had to be a way to talk to Noctis directly. She knew he was still in Hammerhead until dawn, but it would take her days to reach him. If Highwind didn't have other orders, she might try to . . .

Luna shook the the thought out of her mind. She looked at a picture of them as children with sylblossoms woven into crowns. Sleep returned with a dream.

She was in a tent laying beside her shirtless prince. There was blush on her cheeks when she realized her white dress was hanging on the wall and she was wearing a black t-shirt much too big for kissed her softly. This she could enjoy, illusion or not.

"I love you." She whispered and met his kiss. The scene changed to a bedroom. Now they were wrapped in black satin sheets and a navy comforter with gold stich work. Blue sylblossoms were everywhere. Her dream shifted again to Noctis (fully clothed) sitting by her bedside holding a newborn baby wrapped in a black blanket. She looked in her own arms to see one wrapped in a white blanket. Noctis smiled at her. She wished this could last. It was just a dream, but she wouldn't let it remain one. Tomorrow, the prince' s would be suitors would get a rude awakening and Highwind would get an ear full.

* * *

Noctis slept with Umbra at his side. Most of his dreams involved Aranea keeping her promise. Each time she captured him, a girl he knew saved him. Crowe used firaga to catch Aranea off guard to give him a chance to run. Iris arriving just in time to team up with him for a linked attack. Rebecca using a giant magnet to pull the dragoon away (he didn't ask questions). Lexa snuck in and spirited him out by dressing him as a woman (again he didn't ask questions). Monica however took a sword to Aranea before she could start the dual with Noctis and beat the dragoon. Then there was Luna or two Lunas.

Luna summoned Leviathan to distract Aranea and grabbed his hand as they ran away. Eventually they tumbled down a hill, both out of breathe.

" Luna, are you alright? The Empire. . ." Started Noctis.

" has no power over the Oracle. All that matters is you are safe." Finished Luna. She embraced him and he surrendered to her in a deep kiss before melting into a nightmare.

The second had Aranea bring him to her in chains. She looked over the prince before placing a strange collar like necklace on him. Even though it was a dream, he felt his powers leaving him.

"That should keep you in check. Don't worry. There will be machines deminishing your power everywhere and the collar will be removed when you're bathed after you've been properly sedated of course." Promised this evil Luna.

"Luna! Please! Don't do this!" He begged. He was breathing hard as he struggled against his restraints.

She placed her hand beside his cheek. "So, you would prefer to let Highwind have her way with You?"

"No! Luna, I . . . " Started Noctis. Luna placed a finger on his lips.

" Shh. . . I know. Guards, see the prince to his new quarters; I'll join you shortly. If you can be gently persuaded to join us and use your power to control the Crystal, things will be so much easier. If not, our child can." Said Luna. Noctis's eyes widened at the word child. "It can done the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours, but I would suggest you choose the path of least resistance; it's the least painful. "

The guards dragged him to a room in a tower. A doctor was waiting and had the guards hold him down while a long needle was stabbed into his side. It stung throughout his body and he couldn't move. Luna showing no remorse in the least, watched as the doctor removed the chains from the prince before helping the doctor remove his jacket and shirt.

"The more you fight, the more restraints we'll have to put on you. Relax, Prince Noctis. You are the key to the Crystal and the one to help us bring unification to Eos." Luna said. Noctis swallowed as Luna ran her fingers along his face and upper torso. "Just relax now. You have no strength to fight and you are under my care. "

"And what about my kingdom? My father won't allow the Empire to get away with this." Replied Noctis. His vision was getting blurry, but he remain focused on Luna. She smiled evil you as she undid his belt buckle.

"It will be annexed into the Empire like Tenebrae was twelve years ago. As for the king . . ." Answered Luna. She moved on to pushing his black denim shorts off his hips and with a gesture dismissed everyone else in the room. "The Chancellor hasn't told me his plans, but by weeks end you will be the last of your line until you produce an heir."

Noctis awoke in a cold sweat. He shivered. He left to splash some water on his face.

"That wasn't Luna. She would never do that. She wouldn't. . . " He stopped there. Too many questions about the attack and her role remained unanswered. Had she been bitter all these years? Did she want revenge for being left in the ruins of her home?

"You have many questions to ask the Oracle about her Loyalty to you." Said Gentiana. Noctis faced the messenger.

"I do. My nightmare just now. Was that really Luna? Does she want me as a tool for the Empire? " Asked Noctis.

"Search your heart. The mind can shroud things in love and fear, distort the truth into lies and see things that are not there. Only the Oracle can answer your questions. She longs for you, though now rest on your mind. It is common to be nervous when searching for your soul mate. Though many seek your heart, only one is tied to your fate. Rest with the faith you're surrounded by people who care about you. Trust them to keep she who you fears away while you sleep." Advised the messenger. Her smile Conforted him.

"Thank you." Said Noctis. With that Gentiana vanished.

* * *

He lingered on his dreams and what she told him into the next day on the way back to Insomnia. He began to wonder if Aranea was his ticket to see Luna and which if either Luna was the real one. When they returned to the Citadel, he discovered dismissed his friends for the rest of the day (Gladio and Ignis were both over due a day off and Prompto's parents were home for once). After dinner alone (his father having a meeting across town), he picked up the notebook he and Luna had shared for the last twelve years. He looked at it and sighed.

"Guess you can't just brush off twelve years in a week." Noctis told Umbra. Umbra seemed to nod. He paused and studied it a few minutes.

"Your Highness, Miss Lexa Dumont to see you." Said Jarrod.

Noctis was caught off guard and managed to thank the steward. He placed the book back on his desk and changed clothes before going to see Lexa.

Lexa was wearing black mini dress with long bell like sleeves and dark gray tights under black Wedge boots with a silver chain at the ankle. She bowed when she saw him. "Thank you again, your majesty. "

He could tell she was nervous and smiled at her. "No problem, except, Lexa, there's no need to be so formal. We've known each other since grade school."

"Alright, Noctis. Maybe we should get started. I still need two more outfits for the show and Madame Le Blanc wants to review all the designs by Friday. " Explained Lexa. She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and tried hard not to blush. She was on a first name basis with the crown prince; so many girls in the kingdom would love that. She wondered how many of them had crushes on him in high school.

"Allow me, my lady." Noctis offered her his arm and she took it. Her perfume almost put him in a trance. He lead her thru each room and she stopped to sketch ideas every so often. Lexa found herself with many different ideas and outfits, though each one intended for a male model she subconsciously drew the prince's face on. Noctis watched the designer's eyes sparkle when inspiration struck like a thunderbolt sent by Rama himself. He enjoyed seeing it and blushed briefly when he realized he was staring. Lexa had always had such a passion for art and fashion. He wondered what it was like to be that in love or the object of such passion. He had never been much of an artist.

Lexa glanced at the prince. She blushed as she thought about asking him to pose for her. It grew brighter when she realized how low cut the top was.

"Are you okay, Lexa?" Asked Noctis.

"Yeah, just a bit . . . Thirsty." She tried to explain away.

"Let's get you to my apartments. I try to keep some sodas and snacks in stock." Once they got there, Noctis produced two sodas.

"Thank you. You're really too sweet." Replied Lexa. The models she worked with had nothing on the prince. "Would it be alright if I made you a shirt or jacket?"

"Sure it would be my honor, but I can't remember what my measurements are." Answered Noctis. He knew he would have to remove his shirt, but was grateful it was just that (even if Lexa probably did dress men and women for the shows as part of her job). Luna peeked in after catching up on her neglected duties as Lexa was measuring for sleeves. The prince winced, but Luna assumed the girl was just a royal taylor though the neckline on her dress was abit too low for just a servant.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like people to touch your back." Said Lexa. She wrote down the numbers.

"Don't worry about it. If you like I can see if I can get a Crownsguard to drive you home." Said Noctis.

Lexa looked at the clock and gasped. It was nearly 10 at night. "It can't be that late already! My land lord closed the entrance an hour ago."

"Then stay here. I'll get the servants to prepare a room." The prince offered. Luna shoved Lexa as the designer took the prince by the hand, knocking both of them down. Lexa caught herself before she could slam against Noctis who got a good look at Lexa's chest. He blushed as they got up together. Lexa hid her blush while working during how much the prince had seen.

Luna growled. "Bad enough you get to stand next to him and touch him, but can't you trip without showing off!"

After getting a room for the night, Lexa changed into a black t-shirt the prince was letting her borrow to sleep in. Luna locked Lexa in the room and added something to her drink before leaving again. Lexa lay on the bed. She couldn't stop think about Noctis. No matter how much she tried to convince herself it was just a high school crush, her mind went back her awkward fall earlier. She slipped into sleep.

Her dream was strange to say the least. She was being fitted for a dress, but the one doing the fitting was the prince.

"Easy, Lexa. You have to stay still a little longer." Said Noctis. This was bad enough when it was another designer doing it, but Noctis? She would've preferred the roles reversed back to normal, but maybe not put the prince in a backless dress with a plunging neckline. . . She blushed realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. "All done."

He helped her down and out of the dress. Her face was bright red as he handed her a robe. He smiled. "Don't know what you're ashamed of. You have a beautiful body."

"Thank . . .thank you." She managed to say. She slipped the robe on tied it. She embraced him. "I know this is a dream, but please . . . Let me have this." He accepted her embrace and kissed her.

The next morning, Noctis walked her home. Before they left the Citadel, Regis pulled Jarrod to the side. "Was there some sort of sleep over last night?"

"Awe, Miss Dumont was locked out of her apartment building last night and stayed here. Her room was in the old servents wing. Oddly enough though, she was locked in her room." Explained the steward.

"Well, we can't expect him to find his princess in a week. At least we know he is looking, but he's still a gentle man." Sighed Clarus. "He has good taste. Give it a push and we may yet get a royal wedding by year's end. Not to mention we'll get to see her work at the fashion show."

"I don't want to rush him. Wait? What fashion show?" Said Regis.

"Our beloved crown prince, as well as his Crownsguard and their families and yourself received VIP passes to Madame Le Blanc's fashion show from Miss Dumont. Even Marshall Leones received one." Explained Evan.

"Iris hasn't shut up about it since they came the other day." Laughed Clarus. "You should have seen the look on Cor's face when he realized what it was."

"I guess I need to have a talk with my son. Honestly, I never thought when the doctor told me it was a boy I would end up going to a fashion show."


	11. Chapter 11

Noctis walked Lexa to her apartment. Lexa had always been quiet, but he knew she wasn't really clumsy. Her trip yesterday was out of character, but the way she fell was almost like some one shoved her. No one else had been in the room with them, then again as old as the Citadel was it wasn't out of the realm of imagination for it to be haunted. But why Lexa? It was the first time she had been there answer. . . He really didn't want to admit he had a hard time getting the image of Lexa's breasts out of his head. He even dreamt he was fitting her for a dress that left little to the imagination. Even now as they walked side by side, he could tell it still bothered her.

"So, you have the day off?" Asked Noctis. She jerked her head to face him and blushed remembering her trip and her dream.

" Oh, no. Madame Le Blanc won't be in until this afternoon and I can't start on anything without her approval. With all the work going on in prep for the show, she's been limiting how much we work a day. Some of the designers started working around the clock and one was hospitalized from not sleeping and eating last year. Even if we're pressed for time she makes us take rest breaks and lunches now." Explained Lexa.

"Good to hear she looks after you like that . . . I mean not you personally, but you and your co workers." Noctis Replied. She invited in. Her place was a small studio apartment with a small kitchenette, bathroom and a large space for everything else she needed. It had a wall of closets answer a sewing table on one side and a TV and sofa on the other side of the room. There was also a curtain that he could only guess hid her bed. From one closet, Lexa pulled out several samples of fabric and showed them to him. He felt each sample before picking one for the shirt she promised. It was obvious that they both were still thinking about last night. " Listen, Lexa, I don't know how to make this better, but I would model for you in my birthday suit if it would make you more comfortable again. "

He almost blushed when he realized what he had suggested. Lexa blushed, but said," Well, I haven't really drawn anything, but clothes and accessories in a while. Are you sure you would be okay? I mean, I dress naked men and women all the time at the fashion shows; they just become living mannequins over time. You . . . didn't really seem comfortable just being half undressed yesterday."

"No problem. I'm used to it. It's just my . . . I'm kinda sensitive around my back since the daemon attack when I was a kid." Explained Noctis. He had to admit the first part was true until he could dress himself again after the attack and Ignis still had to give him the once over before royal events, but Lexa wasn't wrong. Okay so he had Lied to her . . . Partly, but if it would kill the tension, he would strip down right in front of her. Then the thought of Aranea Highwind watching him entered his mind.

"Alright, we can set up a date after the fashion show. See you later, Noct." Said Lexa. He left more uneasy and wondering what kind of mess he got himself in to.

He got back to the Citadel and went to the old training room where Crowe was waiting. She greeted him, but could tell something was wrong.

"Everything alright, your highness?" Asked Crowe.

"No, . . . I mean it's fine. Nothing to worry about." Denaied Noctis. He avoided eye contact, but he knew that she knew otherwise.

"So, shall we begin?" They began dueling using only magic. Using elemental magic like this was different from the magic flasks he had been using. His mind still weighted on his duel with Aranea and her promise to him. Crowe saw this and quickly over powered him. "Your highness, I maybe a simple glaive, but even I can tell your mind is elsewhere. Did something happen?"

Noctis sighed. He needed to talk to someone. He hesitantly Answered, "Promise you won't tell anyone, especially my father?"

"A secret from the king? What could be so terrible you can't tell your own father?" Asked Crowe. This worried her even more.

"Have you heard of Commodore Aranea Highwind? " Asked Noctis. Crowe's eyes widened.

"Heard of her? The woman was a mercenary before she sold her soul to the Nifs. She's skilled at aerial combat. Why?"

Noctis paused a minute. "During my rescue mission in Hammerhead, I was ambushed by her. She easily over powered me. Why she didn't capture me is beyond my comprehension."

Crowe gasped. "Where were your Crownsguard? "

" One was stuck in a hole and the others were . . . Searching some where else. She seemed more interest in winning me for herself than the Empire." Admitted Noctis. It felt like the world had been lift off his shoulders.

Crowe thought a moment. " You don't want to worry anyone, but we can't let any Imperial puppet have her way with our prince. Bad enough they have the Oracle. May I make a suggestion, your highness?"

"Good ahead. As long as it's not surrender to Highwind, I'm up for anything."

"What if you trained with different people? Add some variety to your fighting style. I know you've studied almost every weapon imaginable, but you are always training with your body guard and friends. Maybe I can get some of the glaives to give you a training session. I know Nyx would jump at the chance. Also, you have been training alot if I heard Monica right; have you had a day off from trying once since the attack? "

"Actually, some days I have done two training sessions." Confessed the prince. Crowe shook her head in disapproval .

"You need to take a day to rest once and a while. You need rest to give your body a chance to recover, especially after you train with my comrades. Next time she wants to play, you can show her Lucians are not push overs. But if you can just drive her off, she might get the message. I think most of us would rather not bow down to her as our queen. Best not let yourself be the spoils of war. So, how about some meditation? "

" Meditation? " Asked Noctis.

"You're not use to using elemental magic without flasks. It requires more focus and training to use it effectively and accurately. Like I said before, it is a double edged sword. Since your mind has been distracted, we need to work on your focus." Answered Crowe. She sat down on the floor and he sat down beside her. She moved her legs to where her knees bend outward and her legs crossed at her ankles. Noctis filed suit. Crowe rested her arms against her legs and pulled her fingers together. She closed her eyes and Noct followed her example. "Think of everything you've had on your mind that has taken more than two seconds of your time. Take a deep breathe in and hold it a moment. Now release it and everything that has distracted you."

Noctis did as he was told. Crowe opened her eyes to watch him and continued, "Good. Now focus only on your breathing. It is the only thing you need to concern yourself with. You know you are safe. There is nothing else. Just air. Just breath in, hold it and release. "

Noctis tried to do it as Crowe instructed. Aranea was still on his mind. The dragoon mocked him in his mind. "Just think, pretty boy, next time we meet I get my spoils of war. Your kingdom, your body, everything you are will belong to me. "

"Keep your mind clear. We are safe here. All worries, monsters and enemies, any thing causing you strife, push it out. Take a deep breathe and release it. Don't linger on it. Don't let it entangle you in its trap. Don't let it control you. You are stronger than it. The only thing that matters is your breathing." Crowe's encouragement drowned out Aranea's taunts. Noctis was finally able to to relax and only focus on his breathing. "Now, find your center. The core of your being. You are one with your surroundings. Open your mind. Take in the sounds around you." Crowe watched him with the eyes of a hawk. She crawled over to face him and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Open your eyes. Not bad for your first session. Next time, I might teach you one to help you relax."

Noctis opened his eyes to her smiling face. He tried not to blush. He knew she had been close to him, but she was close enough to kiss her. It almost felt like her strength was flowing into to him. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to it."

"Best part about this training it will help restore you. Gets rid of any junk the mind collects and washes it away. You should sleep better tonight. If you insist on training every day, meditate at least once a day. Let's meet again in afew days. I want to see how much your focus has improved." Said Crowe. She rewarded him with a gentle hug and helped him up. "I have to get to my own training, but take care of yourself, your highness. "

"You too, and, Crowe, you can just call me Noct." Answered Noctis.

"Alright, Noct." She said with a smile as she left. Monica entered the room.

"Your highness?" She said.

"Yes?" He answered. The blush on his cheeks and the slight glistening of sweat almost took her breathe away.

"Ignis has instructed me to be your personal assistant during his time off today. He had scheduled you a bath before lunch with the king. Afterward, you have a refresher course in ballroom dancing and an appointment with the royal doctor for your biannual physical." Somehow, Monica managed to say that with a straight face. She was pretty sure she was not allowed to watch him bathe and he didn't need assistance with that and wouldn't be needed during his check up, but the ballroom dancing. . . She knew she was supposed to be his partner and she had two left feet. "Then, Miss Scientia is scheduled to meet with you on an event at the library."

"Leave it to Ignis to plan every detail. " Said Noctis.

"Yes, your majesty." She said. Noctis with Umbra at his heels returned to his apartments. She follosed a safe distance behind. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Ignis and Gladio were sitting at a cafe near the Citadel. It was hard enough when one of them had a day off, but both of them plus Prompto. . . It was easy to be a little worriedfor Noct.

"He should be fine for one day." Reassured Gladio. Not that he didn't worry himself, but Iris had a way of volunteering to fill his job when he was off. Noct had told him both of the Amicitia siblings were like the ones he never had. It was a comfort in a way. In another way, he could see Iris showing the prince she was not his little sister and. . . Don't go there, Gladio; Noct can handle Iris. Still, he had asked his dad to find a stand in with a bit more fighting experience and even suggested one he knew the prince would like, maybe even love.

"Maybe. I already made arrangements with Monica to be his assistant today and left her his intenerary." Answered Ignis. Not that the prince really needed practice ballroom dancing, but maybe sparks would fly while twirling around the room with Monica. He was lovely enough and could certainly be a distraction from his meeting with Beck.

"So we both put ladies in our roles today. Noct will thank us later." Laughed Gladio. Prompto rushed over to them.

"Hey, guys! I just finished setting up your dating profiles on Insomniac Hearts. Here is your log in info." Said Prompto. He handed them each a slip of paperegret. The other two looked dumbfounded.

"A dating site? Really, Prompto? " Sighed Gladio.

"Well, Noct and I talked it over and we think you need girlfriends too. He wanted to encourage you guys to join, but I was going to put your names in for Who the Bleep did I marry?"Replied Prompto. "I thought this was a good compromise."

"Are you talking about that show where they blind fold everyone and pair them off to get married for three months to see if they found the one? Or is that the one they live together and switch partners every Week? " Ignis grumbled.

"It's the one where you answer questions based on your interests and who ever behind the three doors you have the most in common with you marry! " Chirped Prompto.

"Yeah, let's not. It would be a nice alternative for Noct though if he doesn't find someone." Joked Gladio.

"I think his highness would murder us after his honeymoon." Replied Ignis.

* * *

After a quick shower, Noctis went to the dining room. King Regis was waiting.

"Glad you're back. Sorry I missed you last night and this morning." Greeted Regis. Noctis sat down. Umbra layed down at the door as if he was guarding them. "I understand we had an unexpected guest last night."

"Yeah, Lexa was locked out last night so I let her stay here in a room in the servants' old quarters alone." Answered Noctis.

"Nothing happened between you two?" Asked Regis.

"We talked, I showed her some art work to help her with the next fashion show and I walked her home." Corrected Noctis. His mind fell back to Lexa's trip, but knew not to mention it or his promise to model for her. "Were you expecting something else?"

"An explanation to why we're invited to a fashion show would be nice." Answered Regis.

"Oh, well the theme of the show is Lucian military and Lexa needed some inspiration. I got her here to look at some artwork. She took it upon herself to get us invitations. I never thought she would go over board though." Noctis knew he wasn't getting out this easy.

"Well, I'm sure having a bunch of old men in the VIP section is considered quite the treat for a beautiful up and coming designer." Joked Regis. He knew there was something Noct wasn't telling him. "Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?"

"Dad, I will admit I like Lexa. She's sweet, she's smart, she's caring, she's devoted, she's creative and . . . Kinda of cute." Sighed Noctis. It was an understatement, but he had finally said it. Umbra howled an approval. Regis shook his head."What?"

"Nothing. It's just. . . I didn't expect the first young lady you bring home to spend the night on her first visit." Laughed Regis. Noctis rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I know you're still having issues with dating so soon after your engagement was cancelled, but sleeping over, special invitations? It almost feels like there might be something she wants to tell you but can't. I just don't want you to lose her if you have feelings for her or for you to string her along while you find your way."

"Dad, Lexa and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not saying I wouldn't date her, but with her job right now and the show . . . Plus, she's so shy. The press would eat her alive . . . and you're not buying it are you?"Said Noctis. The look the king gave him said it all. "I have considered asking a girl or two on a date, but I'm worried that so many are attracted to the title rather than who I am. Prompto showed me where some women want to bare my children before they even meet face to face."

"Trust your heart. Just promise me my first formal introduction to your girlfriend won't be immediately before a baby announcement. " Said Regis finally. "That is all I ask of you regarding your romance life other than finding someone who cares about Noctis, not the prince."

"I won't say I wasn't heartbroken over Luna, but I'm not desperate enough to sleep with just any girl I meet. Dad, if it would make you feel better I'll ask Lexa to come by for a formal meeting. "

"Finally the answer I want to hear. By the sound of it though there might be someone else trying to steal your heart." Hinted Regis.

"There is, but you're only getting one name today. Besides you know that crush Iris has had on me . . . " Started Noctis.

"From you maybe. I don't think you can speak for Umbra. What do you say, boy? " Asked the king. Umbra's lifted his head and perked his ears up. "Would you show me the young lady whose name my son refuses to tell me? Or do you know of one you think would be a match? There is a nice juicy steak in it for you."

Noctis and Regis watched as the dog pawed the door open to reveal Monica just about ready to open it, Crowe and Iris arguing before standing in attention, and Rebecca holding some books. Umbra gave a happy ruff a dream wagged his tail as if saying, "Will these work?"

Noctis sighed and said, "You asked. He doesn't do anything half way."

"I think this is an over achievement. He can't take a joke, can he?" Whispered Regis. Noctis shook his head with a mischievous grin trying not to laugh. King Regis turned to the women and asked, "Ladies, to what do the prince and myself owe the pleasure of your company? "

"The dancing instructor called and asked to reschedule for later this evening when Prince Noctis was supposed to be meeting with Miss Scientia on the event at her library, so I asked if she could come by earlier."Explained Monica. Beck curtsyed while holding the books close to her chest. "Then, Crowe was asked to act as the prince's bodyguard the rest of the day by Clarus and Lady Iris insists that as an Amicitia it is her duty while her brother is off duty. "

"I'll have a word with Clarus. I am sure my son will feel much safer with these two bodyguards keeping an eye out for him during his doctor's appointment." Regis maintained the grace of a king as he added. "In fact, how would all of you like to join us for supper tonight?"

"I would be honored, your majesty." Answered Monica with a bow. Well, that went better than expected. Maybe Crowe or Lady Iris could dance with him.

"Always an pleasure spending time with both you, your grace, your highness." Replied Beck. It wasn't going to be Ignis's cooking, but the rarely kept a bad chef more than two meals.

"Sounds wonderful, my king." Crowe kneeled with her answer. Supporting the prince while he was getting over his encounter with Highwind was the least she could do, even if it meant dealing with the daughter of the head of the Crownsguard. The kid didn't even carry a weapon.

"Count me in, your majesty." Iris could barely hide her excitement. Only way this could have been better was if she wasn't stuck with this glaive! She had been hoping for just some time between her and and Noct, maybe with Umbra tagging along; definitely not her, Noct and some glaive from Galdin or was it Galode?

"We are honored to have all of you." Said Noctis. Umbra layed down at his feet. "Anything for steak, huh?"

Umbra smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Noctis went to the library with Beck, while the other three women guarded the door. Iris hated the fact she had been partnered with a female glaive in protecting her prince. Crowe was more amused the tiny teen thought she could play bodyguard to Noctis, though remembering the secret he had confined in her earlier wondered if the kid was a step up. Monica just watched the door and prayed the other two didn't kill each other. Umbra whined toward Monica.

"What is it, boy?" She asked. She hadn't spent a lot of time around dogs.

"When was the last time he was walked?" Asked Crowe.

"I think his highness took him for a walk before he took a shower." Answered Monica.

"Okay, so ,Crowe, take the doggy for a walk." Ordered Iris.

"I might should practice guarding him and walk him yourself." Argued Crowe. "Leave the prince to the big girls."

Umbra whined again. Monica sighed. "Leave it to me. Just promise me you two will try to get along if only for the shake of his highness. These walls maybe safe from a direct attack, but there has been a rumor of a spy in our mist. The king is worried for his son. I don't even want to imagine what would become of the king if something happened to Prince Noctis."

Crowe and Iris gasped. Iris managed to ask, " Why Noct? He's such a nice person."

"He is a future monarch. He's not just next in line, he is the line. The king has no other children and the only sibling our king had died early childhood." Monica tried to explain, but Umbra whined again and at her pitifully. "Okay, we'll go."

Umbra barked a yes and followed Monica. Crowe watched. "No wonder to the king was so calm about having two bodyguards for the prince today. I wonder where the Prince's Crownsguard are?"

"My brother would never betray Noct if that's what you are thinking! He would die before he let anything happens to him." Shouted Iris. Gladio treated Noct like a brother.

"I never suggested that. I just want to know why all of his personal Crownsguard are not around with these allegations going around?" Corrected Crowe.

"They have the day off. Whenever Crownsguard are sent on a mission they get a day off when they return." Answered Iris. "Noct only has three, so . . . "

"Only three! I know he's young, but shouldn't he have at least fifty!" Crowe wasn't sure if Iris was joking or if she was serious. There was no telling how many Crownsguard the king had.

"Well, the way my dad explained it there's this bonding ceremony that they go thru and is just now able to do it. It takes alot out of him." Iris thought everyone knew that. That was why Crownsguard generally became a family occupation that passed down each generation. Right now, Crownsguard could bond with both the king and future king; her bond would be primarily with Noct . . . When she completed her training, . . .after she was allowed to start it. This glaive knew nothing.

"So, it's a bond more powerful than that the king shares with his glaives? Then does this mean our prince will need to form his own glaive? " Asked Crowe. She had a natural talent for magic; it had been why she had been treated like a witch when she was younger. The King's bond with the glaives enhanced their natural abilities further.

"I . . . Don't know. The king wants to end the war as soon as he can." Iris felt defeated by that. That was one thing she couldn't do for Noct now: fight in his name. She was barely allowed to train in hand to hand combat. She knew she needed to study a weapon, but she couldn't decide. All of her father and brother's weapons were so big and heavy.

"All of us would love to see it end soon, but unless the Emperor and Chancellor both drop dead, that won't be anytime soon. The treaty was the one chance for a swift end, but you know the truth behind that. " Replied Crowe. So, the kid wasn't a Crownsguard yet and still planned on protecting the prince; if this was his best defense against Highwind, he was as good as her prisoner. "All the more reason our prince needs allies that he can fall back on. I know he is our future and that is all the more reason the Nifs want him."

Iris was silent a moment. She was still a small child when Noctis had barely survived a daemon attack. She had been told how it changed him and the king. Noctis had been surrounded by Crownsguard and none of them made it back alive. Peace would've been nice and she had to keep believing it would come.

* * *

Regis called Clarus into his office. In truth he didn't mind his son having two bodyguards look after him, but under normal circumstances he knew Clarus would have let Iris do it alone as she often did on Gladio's days off. What was different Now?

"You called for me, your majesty? " Asked Clarus.

"Yes. I understand you assigned a glaive to serve as Noct's bodyguard while your son is off duty. Doesn't Iris normally fill in?" Replied Regis.

"Yes, but due to the increased activity of the Empire and the current rumors of Espinosa within the Citadel, my son and I agreed that someone with experience in battle would best fill his position temporarily as to both defer direct attacks and be able to act if the situation arose." Recited Clarus.

"Are you sure it wasn't just because of your daughter's crush on my son?" Asked Regis. He knew Clarus too well.

"You caught me. I trust Noct, don't get me wrong on that. It's just. . . Iris is my baby, my pride and joy. I know he wouldn't try anything with her she didn't want and knowing him he would ask my consent first and then Gladio's. Iris on the other hand, . . . She knows how to twist his arm and if she had it her way . . . I'm not ready to see her have her own Kids! She's just 15!" Admitted Clarus. It felt good having it off his chest.

"I know how you feel. Noctis is 20 and letting go is hard. Even knowing they slept in separate rooms, the thought of what could've happened between Noctis and that other girl is unnerving. I want grand children, but seeing him walk her home his morning made me worry." It was true. Noctis let a girl stay the night and all Regis had thought about was Noctis being taken advantage of by a mysterious girl . He loved his son, but was the prince truly over the Oracle?

Clarus looked at the king's desk." May I borrow these? I think they night be a good detergent for premarital sex? Solve both our problems in one minute. At the very least get some revenge for making us worry. Bring some to dinner. I guarantee your son will be more considerate." Promised Clarus. " How do you think Rosetta got rid of that girl she hated that was all over Gladio? "

* * *

Noct sat with Beck in the library. The library was having its annual readathon next week. Every year, people from Insomina would donate time to read to children . Even the king made sure to leave the day open for it. Naturally, Noctis was already signed up. Beck had bought several books she thought would be fun for the kids. Some were classics, but others were fairly new.

"Wow. This is quite the selection." Said Noctis. He shuffled thru them. "'I remember some of these when I was a kid. 'The Mermaid of Altissia', 'Behemoth in the Mist,' and . . , 'the Cat Prince that saved the City'?"

"It's a new book from Fiona de Moon. She normally writes young adult stories about a prince cursed to take the form of a cat every night because his mother betrayed this witch. It's a popular series. She did this book for younger readers who may not be ready for the more mature stories and themes." Explained Rebecca.

"What do you mean? " Asked Noctis.

"Well, book one the prince is cursed and he learns about a plot to over throw his father the same night. He has to warn his father, but is constantly chased and even thrown out a window at one point." Answered Becca. "If you like, I can let you borrow my copies of the main series. "

"That would be great." Said Noctis. He didn't know which would be worse: a plot against his father or being thrown out a window after being chased (true he could warp out of it, but would his warp work if he was a cat?). He was pretty sure he could live with turning into a cat every night."By the way, are you still up for our movie date tomorrow? "

"Looking forward to it. So, what's the name of the movie? " Asked Rebecca. She hunted out the first three books in the Cat Prince series (knowing Noct might be interested in it).

"It's Dynasty warriors: king of dragons and Lady of the tigers. " Answered Noctis. He knew it was about a man who came to power with the help of his sworn brothers to protect the people, which at some point lead to him seeking allies. The lady nearly lost her father and eldest brother in battle, but had renewed faith after meeting the dragon king and fell in love. Eventually, advisors from both kingdoms set up an arranged marriage (why did that seem so familiar?) to strengthen the alliance. Although their love only grew, cracks began to form and another kingdom tried to pull a trick, but thanks to some swift thinking of the pair the deception was exposed before the rift was too wide. The Kingdoms found peace and united the land. Now he just had to hope Ignis wouldn't want to watch it as well. He glanced at his watch. " I didn't realize it was that late. Umbra is way over due his walk."

"I best go too. The preschool is bringing students to the library to sign up for cards. See you tonight at dinner, Noct." Said Rebecca.

"Bye, Beck." Sighed Noctis. He almost forgot his dad invited four women to dinner. He loved his father, but this was a bit . . . opened the door to find only Crowe and Iris waiting. "Where's Monica and Umbra? "

"She took him for a walk, but they should have been back by now." Answered Crowe.

"Yeah, he will stay with you, but that dog will walk forever if he let him." Sighed Noctis. He learned that the hard way during one of Umbra's visits. " They should be in the garden. Let's go."

* * *

Monica could not believe her luck. Umbra had wandered into a green house and when she followed the door behind her locked. Also, her phone died. This would be a fine mess to be found in. Umbra seemed sympathetic and layed down beside her. Then the door opened and closed.

"What are you two doing in here?" Asked a familiar voice. Monica looked up and ran to meet him with a hug. Realizing what she had just done, she backed off.

"I am so so sorry, your highness. He ran in here and the door locked behind us . . . " Started Monica. Another realization hit her: the door. She walked up to it and sure enough it was locked again. "Any chance you have your phone? My battery died."

"One minute. " Said Noctis. He dialed the gardener. "Raguna? Any chance you can come to the green house? . . . I was locked in along with a Crownsguard and my dog. . . No, that is not a joke. . . Good, see you in afew."

"How long?" Asked Monica.

"Fifteen minutes at most. He's not that far away." Answered Noctis. He sat down with Umbra, who smiled and crawled in his lap.

All Monica could think about was getting the prince out of here. She wished the spy was just a rumor, but it was a very real threat. While the attack had been deflected, the few ships that had attacked had specific targets. How else could they have even begun planning an attack without knowledge of the city?

"Everything okay, Monica? " Asked Noctis. Her training of thought was broken and she looked over at him.

"I have claustrophobia. I can't. . . I can't stand small spaces." Lied Monica. She didn't need him to worry. Thinking back, the targets had been some of the oldest buildings in the city, some older than the king. It might not be out of the realm of possibilities that the Empire had older maps and yet . . . She couldn't shake the feeling it was someone on the inside, but Who? Who would betray the king? Who had access to records that would dare to serve the Empire in secret? Now, she was the only one nearby if the prince was attacked. Monica watched him and Umbra. If she didn't know better, she could have mistaken them for a boy and his dog. The way Prince Noctis's Crystal blue eyes looked at the dog shown worry. Why had she lied to him? Now he was focused on her.

Noctis wasn't sure what to make of this. The green house was the size of the average two story house, but he didn't question her further. Maybe that it was made of glass that bothered her. He petted Umbra. He prayed Raguna would be there soon, for Monica's sake.

She sat down next to him and he pulled her in to a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair. This was a comfort that she had gotten thru deception; in her mind she didn't deserve it, but she couldn't bring herself to confess or ask him to stop. Finally the gardener and let them out.

Monica looked at her watch. "Your highness, we have to meet the doctor for your physical. "

"Let's rejoin Iris and Crowe. . . Oh, no." Said Noctis when he looked over at the entrance. Clarus was with them showing them some family albums.

"This is our prince when he was a baby? Oh, he was so precious! " squealed Crowe. It was a picture of Noctis dressed in a onesie modelled after Bahamut.

"Why is there a picture of me wrapped in a blanket?!" Cried Iris. Her cheeks had turned bright red. This wasn't good.

"Well, when you were two I took you to work and you hadn't quite been potty trained. When I started to change you, you sprinted down the halls. Lucky for you, the king has a sense of humor; he caught you and had the crown prince's nurse watch you the rest of the day." Explained Clarus. Noctis looked at the picture. "Look familiar, your highness? "

"I think I remember that. They put Iris in a blanket until her clothes were washed." Added Noctis. "So, Clarus, what's with the albums ? "

"Your father thought the ladies might want to hear some stories about you while you had your check up." Answered Clarus. Noctis turned red."Don't worry, lad. He left out the video tape of your birth. Besides, he saved the best for after dinner."


	13. Chapter 13

It was four in the evening. Arden and Ravus watched as Luna preformed her Oracle duties without missing a step. Arden sighed and said, "Alright! Here's you 1000 gil! Hmph! The one day she doesn't do her disappearing act."

"What is he still doing here and what is he talking about?" Whispered Luna. Pryna cocked her head to the side.

"Well, you have been disappearing and neglecting your duties the last few days." Ravus knew he had to explain this carefully. "I figured you just needed some space to sort thru your feeling about what has happened. The Chancellor bet that you would fail your duties again today, but I knew you wouldn't. Now, if you will excuse me I need to get the Chancellor's donation to the children's home."

"Thank you for believing in me, Ravus. Sorry if I worry you. I . . . Heard a rumor that Highwind assaulted Prince Noctis." She couldn't just say she saw Highwind kiss Noctis; that would require more off an explanation than she was willing to give.

"What? Since when does she have a taste for Royals? Maybe we should offer her your brother in exchange for . . . " started Arden, but once again he found himself facing the Oracle's trident.

"Say another word and we will need a new Chancellor. " threatened Luna.

"I . . . Think that I will join your brother. Ta ta." Said Arden as he backed off. After all these centuries, maybe he should've feared the blood of the Oracle over that of his brother. Still, if that rumor was true, . . . Arden began thinking of his next scheme for his great nephew.

Luna was left alone with Pryna. She hadn't really thought about the consequences of using her new found ability, but she didn't realize she had let her duties suffer either. Her work was done for the day so she decided to pop in and check on Noctis . . . Strictly to make sure Highwind didn't have her claws in him. When she saw him with a doctor, she nearly jumped out of her skin to his side until he started to disrobe as part of his physical and popped back.

* * *

.Clarus watched over the prince during the examination. The ladies had been dismissed to get ready for the dance lesson and dinner. Noctis needed answers. When the doctor left to send off his blood sample, Noct asked, "So what's the real reason Dad brought out the family ablums?"

"My idea, but can you honestly tell me nothing happened between you and Miss Lexa last night?" Redirected Clarus.

"We did not kiss and definitely did not make out or sleep together if that's what you mean. " answered Noctis.

"So what did happen? I known since you were born, lad. From my understanding from one of the maids she was on top of you."

"She tripped and I might have been able to see . . . Another part of her ." Started Noct. This was embarrassing, but there was no way he was telling anyone he was going to model for Lexa.

"I get the hint. She's either clumsy or clever. Either way, you kind of like her, am I right? " asked Clarus.

"Yeah, but I really don't know what I am looking for. " answered Noctis. "I think I have an idea and then . . ,"

"Another lady comes along to tickle your fancy. Answer this: what is most important to you?" Asked Clarus.

Noctis thought a minute and said, "The heart. There's nothing wrong with looking good, but if she's just a pretty face, it's. . ."

"Going to get old fast. You're wiser than most boys your age. I'll try to talk your dad out of the naked baby photos, I promise you. By the the way, your dad told me Umbra picked this bunch; any of the to your liking? " asked Clarus.

"Maybe. All of them are easy on the eyes. Personality wise, they're so different. Dad's not really giving me his own opinion. Could you do some digging? "

"I will try, lad, but he wants it to be your choice. He knows you're the one that will be waking up next to her forever." Answered Clarus. He hated Noctis being indecisive, but he needed to be choosy and if Clarus could be honest if Noctis was younger he wouldn't have as big a problem with Iris dating the Prince. "So, how tell me what about miss Lexa caught your eye?"

"She's so passionate. . . About her job and art. She doesn't do anything half way." Answered Noctis.

"And you wish to be added to the list? It might be interesting to have a queen who can sew. Your mom tried, but . . . Let's just say her talents lay else where. How about Becca?" Clarus tired to change the subject. Aulea tried a lot of things. Sewing, cooking, piano playing, . . . About the only thing she was good at was being a crowns guard.

"Beck is honest. I know I can trust her opinion. Iris is a lot like a little sister. With Gladio, I guess I might as well be the middle child." Joked Noctis. Clarus shook his head.

"Yeah, Not that I wouldn't mind having you as a son, but . . . Lad, your dad and I already went thru with one of your teachers mistaking me for your dad. Remember when I would pick you, Gladio and Ignis up from school?"

"Yeah. I would always end up in the middle."

"I think it was Miss Tyler who told me I had a very bright if quiet little boy and that he rarely spoke to anyone besides his big brother . I explained that I was just picking up up to help your old man. Next day we picked you up together and . . . " started Clarus. This was almost embarrassing.

"She thought you two were dating? That's why Rossetta ended up in a meeting with her and dad started getting those memos on single parent support groups and dating? "

"Unfortunately. Let's move on to Crowe."

"So mysterious and caring. I would love to get know her better. Monica . . . Is hard to read." Continued Noctis. "Maybe the dance lesson will help her open up more."

Clarus burst out laughing.

* * *

Crowe was back at the barracks getting ready. She actually went shopping for a dress, jewelry and makeup for dinner with the king and Prince. She had found a long black a line dress with a halter neckline and a split in the side just under her hip at a second hand store. Nyx and Libertious watched and laughed as she did her hair and makeup.

"So, who are you out to kill?" Joked Libertous. Crowe was so much like a little sister to him. She shot him a glare and punched him in the side.

"No one. I have you know the king invited me to dinner with him and Noct." Answered Crowe.

"Noct? Oh, Prince Noctis! Didn't realize you two were getting that close. Already being introduced to his father. He must have had his eye on you before the chancellor arrived . So, do we need to start addressing you as 'Princess Crowe '?" Joked Nyx. Crowe had already got them to agree to help Noct train. She had been training him in magic, but he had a feeling there was a different kind of magic at work.

"Well, I am a Lucian woman loyal to my king and prince. Tonight is more of a thank you for training him and acting as his bodyguard while his crownsguard has the day off." She was getting annoyed, but she remembered the training session this morning. The secret he couldn't tell hisNoctis and father, but trusted her with . . . He wouldn't have told her if he didn't have faith in her. Then there was the rumored traiter in their mists.

"So, maybe the king has gotten wise and has decided to make sure his grandchildren are strong with magic. Could be he wants to give the Prince a push your way." Said Libertous. He wasn't joking this time. Crowe had had a hard life and almost the entire glaive had been angered by the treaty terms. Marrying his son to a glaive would restore some faith, but more importantly it would gain them some respect not to mention he could tell Crowe liked the prince.

"Well, if he does offer me his son, I have no choice but say yes. At least I won't have to look far for my bridesmaids. " said Crowe with a mischievous smile. She grabbed a blanket and tied it around Libertious's waist. "I heard about this dress shop that recently started specializing in dresses for men."

"What?" Answered Libertious. Crowe snickered.

"Apparently the owner was asked to make a dress for a man and it inspired a whole new selection. He got some make up artists with some experience and a wig maker to set up both inside. Even added a jewelrycounter to finish the look." She continued to tease. Not that she was expecting to marry anytime soon, much less Noct. "Rumor has it their work is so good, you can't tell the difference and some even look more beautiful than real women."

"I can hear my sister laughing in the afterlife. " replied Nyx. He had only met with the Prince on a few occasions. He knew the Prince . . . Wasn't really traditional, but Crowe was far from a girly girl. "At least no one will recognize us."

"Nyx! She's joking! She can't be seirous!" Argued Libertious. He ripped his blanket skirt off. "Crowe! You are joking, right?"

"Maybe. Lay off or you might get the works. It might be interesting to see female versions of you two." Replied Crowe. It fun teasingthem back, but she wondered if she really was selected as a possible match. She could certainly defend herself and Noct from Highwind and any traitors stupid enough to mess with them. She left and the two men looked at each other.

"So, think she will win the Prince over?" Asked Libertious.

"There's no telling, Liberta." Laughed Nyx.

"You would actually wear a dress at a royal wedding, wouldn't you, Nytine?"

"Well, Crowe will only get married once . . . If we're lucky."

* * *

Monica was the first to arrive at the old music room. It was only used for dance lessons and rehearsals for events, but the maids kept the room as neat and tidy as the rooms used everyday. Her phone was charging as she rested on the sofa. She looked in the mirror; the skirt just hit below her knees. She figured Crowe could probably dance and Lady Iris had been taking lessons since she was small. Monica herself had tried to learn, but always tripped or stepped on her partners feet.

Iris had met with her mother about her father's strange behavior and looked like a living doll when she arrived. She still had a little blush on her cheeks from her father telling everyone about her running thru the Citadel naked as a baby (then again Monica had heard from Jared that Gladio did the same thing and he remembered Clarus doing it as well; it might as well be an Amicitia tradition.) Iris remained quiet, trying not to be upset Noctis remembered that day ; she would probably have nightmares about walking up to him and her clothes vanishing. It was one thing if they were living together or married, but she would die of embarrassment if that happened.

Crowe was last to arrive before the Prince. She almost looked like a model in her dress and heels. Monica knew if this was a contest of looks, Crowe was in the lead and wondered what the librarian would be wearing. She had met Rebecca on a few occasions, but she hardy ever worn anything beyond her normal preppy studious outfits. Not that Beck didn't fill her clothing out well, though the geeky look wasn't what Monica considered sexy on men at least.

Finally the Prince arrived. Monica found herself staring at him. He looked so good in his three piece suit, but her mind just wanted to get him out of it . . . It just wasn't normal for him! She didn't want to undress him in front of the other girls. Why was her mind going there? It was just clothes ; everyone knows it's what's underneath . . . Inside that counts. She was beneath him anyway.

The teacher entered the room with a personal sense of dread. She introduced herself as Ms. Reese and grabbed Monica by the shoulder.

"I always start with my wallflowers. Don't worry; Prince Noctis is actually quite good at dancing. If it were the king . . . Well, let's just say we had to make him practice everyday for nearly a year and a half to get ready for his wedding." Explained Ms Reese. She placed Monica's hand in the prince's and her other hand on his shoulder. He pu his free hand on her hip. As the music started, Noctis lead Monica on the floor and in perfect time glided on the dance floor. Monica forced herself to keep up and mirrored his movements until he spun her around. She caught herself staring into his eyes and stayed there thru the rest of the dance. He bowed at the end and she curtized. Crowe and Iris were both clapping.

* * *

Araena smiled as she watched the clouds roll by. The crystal blue giving way to the crimson reds and golden organges of sunset annoyed her for some reason now. It was the daemons, which was enough for anyone. She didn't know why, she had been having the most peculiar dreams. Her mind fell back to her encounter with Prince Noctis, her pretty boy. She originally was just teasing Ravus about claiming the young Prince for herself, but now . . . There was something about that kiss even though it was forced on him a sweetness like she had never tasted before was there. She took a sip of her coffee, but longed for the heat of Hammerhead. The dragoon set the cup down and drif, ted to sleep.

Araena waited as Prince Noctis wandered from his group and came to face her. His eyes reflected such determination with that beautiful blue cat like crystals they beckoned her to take him. Her weapon had the ability to temporarily paralyze her opponents;She didn't want to hurt him no more than she had to.

They began their duel. He matched her move for move; clearly he had been training hard, maybe too hard. She was enjoying toying with him, yet she never moved her eyes away from him. Araena carefully watched for an opening. Finally she saw it and hit her mark. The next instance he was clutching his side while it was clear the paralysis was taking effect.

"Let's get you to my ship or would you rather I strip you down out here?" Ordered Araena. He was breathing hard and in no condition to fight as she carried him to her ship. She walked him to her room and placed him on her bed. Off his boots came with hhis socks. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and reached to pull his shirt over his head. He fought her a bit, but she manage to get it off. "If you can fight, I can let you keep some dignity and let you finish undressing yourself. Or I can . . . "

"Turn around. I can't believe I'm doing this." Answered the Prince. The paralysis was still in effect, but he manage to remove his pants and underwear before moving under the blanket. Such as tease. Araena took a moment to change into a thin white silk robe. She sat on the edge of the bed to pull the covers back. He stopped her before she got it below his waist. She hadn't meant to hurt him so bad. "Don't even. . . !"

"The paralysis keeps you from doing much right now. I need to see your wound. Your equipment can wait. " interrupted Araena. He couldn't move as her hand ran along his injured side. She cleaned and wrapped the wound with care. He watched her like a hawk until she was done. " All done. Now about your other treatment. . . "

Noctis blushed as he said, "other treatment? "

"Let's see what we can do about that bashfulness you have." The dragoon layed down beside him. She ran her hand down his body. "You belong to me now. You might want to get used to this. Your skin is so soft. "

In one movement she shifted under the covers and pulled him toward her. Noctis fought in vain as she forced another kiss on him. It was long and eventually he just surrendered to it. When she finally released him, all she saw was his beautiful crystal blue eyes filled with un certainly. He managed to say "What do you want with me? Is this how the Empire treats all its prisoners? "

She smiled and kissed him again. His sweetness lingered on her lips. "I want you. Heart, mind and body. And let's get one other thing straightened out: you are not an Imperial anything. If anything you are my precious pet. Now, let me show you what I have wanted to do to you since I first layed eyes on you, pretty boy."

Araena got on top of him and gave him another deep kiss; there was no resistance as everything went blurry. She felt the warmth of his touch and shifted her body to align with his. Another instance, they were sitting up in an embrace. Her robe had been throwin aside at some point, but she didn't care. In his arms, nothing mattered except the two of them. Her head was on his shoulder and his hand ran down her back. She moved to where she could see his face again and greeted him with a kiss. His eyes were so beautiful. She kissed him again and said,"Not bad for our first session. Perhaps you could show me what you learned?"

He gently pushed her back against the bed. She tried to get up, but he was reaching over top of her. The

Araena awoke alone in the dark. It was disappointing, but she didn't need a man much less a Prince. Yet the dreams kept coming. Was she in love? With the Oracle's ex? There was one way to know for sure. She would have him soon enough to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

After the dance lesson, Noctis made an excuse to visit his father. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breathe. He felt like a child again seeing if his father could be lured away from work to play. Noctis knocked.

"Who is it?" Asked Regis. He was looking at some more albums.

"Just Prince Noctis." Answered his son. Umbra barked. "And Umbra, too."

"Come in." Said Regis. He tried to hide the album he was looking at on a nearby shelf. While it was filled with plenty of adorable pictures of the prince in his infant and toddler years, there were some that Regis really wanted to forget about.

"More albums?" Asked Noct. He quickly spied the one crammed into the shelf and opened it. He smiled as he found a section from the annual Halloween ball. "Dad, I know you love me, but why did carry me around a party?"

Dred filled Regis as he realized the pictures Noct found. He looked and there he was in a black Chocobo costume to match his 'chick'. "Well, our head steamstress when you were little thought it was so cute when you pretended to be a chocobo she made you a tiny costume for the Halloween ball and made me one to match."

"Prompto would be so jealous. So, why didn't you leave me with a servant?"

"No offense to Kenny, but there's just something creepy about a grown man in a bird costume. I thought it looked more . . . Normal with my little chick drawing attention away from my costume. You were adorable. " Regis countered. Actually some guests even slipped him their phone numbers with comments like 'such a cute chick to be without a mommy', 'call if you think about expanding your nest' and 'the world needs more black chocobos.' Clarus had given him such a hard time over that. "Especially when you did your little chocobo impression."

Noctis flipped to another page and laughed. " Alright, but could you explain this get up?"

"Let me see . . . Umm . . ." Started Regis. It was a picture a servant took while Noctis was getting over a cold. The balance between benevolent king and good father had been taxing and due to lack of sleep the king walked out in a biazzarre outfit he was sure Lexa's boss would deem disaster. The bright pink paisly shirt with the blue snow flake tie were bad enough, but the lime green lined pinstriped blazer and dark purple pants just made it that much worse. Needless to say he had his closet reorganized the next day and set up a schedule so that the fashion don't wouldn't happen again. " I was a bit stressed and . . . Well, if you can go into your closet on 2 hours of sleep in three days and not come out clown feel free to tell me how."

"Oh, this is the outfit you wore when I was sick that everyone told me about. I think Clarus mentioned that you came out in your underwear one day and another time walked from the shower to the throne room in a towel." Laughed Noctis.

"Less than that if he was honest. Between losing your mother and the war, it was a stressful time. Your first cold didn't help. I might've been a bit of a worrier." Admitted Regis.

Noctis laughed. "Well, at least you didn't use the excuse it was the look back then. So, if the Chocobo costume got you some numbers, why didn't you date?"

"I could've, but I already had so little time with you I didn't want you to start to think Cor or Clarus was your father. Besides, I already loved the best. Your mother would've been a tough act for anyone to follow." Sighed Regis. "Feels like just yesterday we were kids throwing mud pies at each other."

" What? Okay, you have got to tell me that story." Said Noct. Umbra barked and nudged the door opened.

"Maybe later. I think Umbra is ready for dinner. Anyway, Noct, it is rude to keep a lady waiting and we have four. One might even be your future wife." Said Regis. Noct stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He grabed his cane and followed Umbra and Noctis to the dining room.

* * *

Titus sat in his apartment debating on his next move. Many would be rebels in the Glaive had re-pledged their loyalty to the Lucian Royal family, some even thought that the king knew the treaty was a trap and set counter measures. Titus had been certain that the Empire had won and yet here he was, eating noodles in Insomnia and serving King Regis with the Crowns guard on high alert for a spy and one of the more proficient magic wielders in the Glaive (who he would've had killed on her way to escourt Lady Lunafreya to Altissa) was training the Prince. Only way the situation could be worse is if someone connected the dots back to him.

He checked his cell phone from the Empire. No new messages in over a week. None of his informants inside the city had received new orders either. Titus was more worried about them giving him up than the air heads in the Crowns guard figuring it out on their own. If Regis was so smart, why had he been allowed to climb so far in the ranks?

Luche came in. "Sir, I just heard that Crowe is having dinner with the king and prince as part of an interview process for candidates to marry the prince."

"What?" This was not good. Crowe could probably take out anyone who wanted to harm the prince and the prince was no push over. Both had strong friends (though Titus had to admit the blond guy who was always around the prince was as good with a gun as he was annoying). If those two got together . . . "I need a stift drink."

"Sir, it has been over a week. Some of our spies here have deflected back to the Lucians. We haven't heard what happened. It is only a matter of time before the king weeds out the traitors in his court." Luche pleded. "What your orders, sir?"

Titus shook his head. He downed part of a bottle of whisky. "My orders are to keep your damn mouth shut and play the loyal glaive until the Empire tells you otherwise, you idiot!"

"But, sir . . ."

"Need I remind you the so called king was willing to hand over the lands of his loyal army! This plan was in the works for years. Every Imperial stragests is probably wondering and analysizing what happened this very . . . Moment." Titus interupted and hit another realization. "They think one of us is a double agent. That must be it! Why they aren't contacting us. The Empire is trying to find our traitor before they move forward!"

"Why would they . . .?" Started Luche.

"Think about it. Do you really think the king expected an attack after the Chancellor himself came with the treaty proposal? Something caused afew ships to come to the party too early. Until we know for sure, everyone is to act causal. " interupted Titus. He downed another shot. He knew of one other possibility and he didn't think the king followed it, but employing it might be a good idea until he knew for sure what his next move would be. Now the question was who did he keep close?

"Well, I'm going to see if that blond guy the prince hangs out with is doing anything." Sighed Luche.

"What?" Titus started to go back to his dinner.

"I'm going to monitor the prince, but I need a way into his inner circle. His body guard would be suspicious and the guy with the glasses would know something was off, but the other guy . . . There's something about him that makes me wonder why he is here. He's just a jester playing soldier. I can only guess entertainment."

"Be on guard. Sometimes jesters only act like fools." Warned Titus.

"That guy? He might be good with a gun, but what harm can he do? How did he even graduate high school? He is such a total slacker!" Laughe Luche.

"Well, he is a friend of Prince Noctis. The boy has to have some redeming features. The prince doesn't let any nitwit befriend him."

* * *

The ladies rose as the King and prince entered the room. Umbra guarded the door as they entered the dinning room. Noctis pulled a chair out for each lady and each smiled back at him. The king sat down and everyone else followed suit.

"I must thank all of you for joining me and my son. I know he can be a hand full." Said Regis. The first course was bought out. It was a potato soup with kale and sausage topped with freshly grated cheese.

"The pleasure is ours, your Majesty." Replied Rebecca. Her outfit was a long gray silk skirt with a black and white rose design with a plain peasent top and silver pendent. Monica was oddly relieved that she wasn't the only one who didn't go all out for this dinner. Beck was nice enough, but had always been hard for Monica to read. Rebecca had always been prim and proper (something common among the Scientia family).

"Glad to be at your service, your Highness." Said Monica.

Iris shifted her gaze to Crowe. The older woman was dressed to impress, but there was no way Noct would be interested in her. Then, Iris remembered what Gladio had told her days ago about her age compared to Noct's. Five years. Her birthday was coming up, but . . . Noctis wouldn't go from single to boyfriend to lover to husband in a month. He didn't need an heir of his own . . . Yet. Yes Crowe, Monica and Rebecca were older and more mature but Noctis enjoyed her company. Though that story from earlier. . . Maybe the only reason he remembered it was because it was her. She had to shake it off quick. "You and Noct are practically family already." She wanted to kick herself for saying that. Eventually she wanted to be the king's daughter in law and Noct's wife.

"Any Glaive worth their metal always answers the king's call." Added Crowe. This was what fairy tales were made of, though there wasn't a point in getting used to this. Fancy tables weren't exactly common in Galad, but the other women seemed to be more accustomed to this. She looked over at them. Iris had yet to show her worth as a shield and Monica getting locked in that shed didn't instill confidence in Crowe. The other girl, the librarian . . . Crowe could tell Beck had a hidden talent for magic, though it didn't seem she had developed it much if any. This worried her. Could any of them protect Noct from Highwind or the traitor? She looked at Noct. When it had been her turn to dance with him, she felt like they were dancing on air almost like a princess . . . Libertius would laugh if he heard her say that.

"Let us enjoy then." Noctis nodded. They began eating. It was strange having so many guests outside of a banquet; Noctis wondered if this was how it would've been if his father had tried to find a second wife. Well, maybe if there was only one other guest. "So, Clarus mentioned new security measures for the Citadel. What is going on?"

"Just Clarus and Cor wanting to make sure the Citadel is more secure then the Keep. Cor said the prodocols were over due an overhaul." Answered Regis. Cor was convinced there were traitors, but neither of them were ever really alone inside the Citadel. Even if the traitor was a Crowns guard or Glaive between their most trusted retainers, he was certain they wouldn't get far. "But you know him. You mention a day off or vacation, he finds an excuse to work by research or a walk around. I don't think he has had a real vacation in 30 years."

"The Marshal is very vigilant." Agreed Monica. Why did the king want to keep the suspicions from his son? Prince Noctis was not stupid and tried to stay informed, though Ignis was usually afew steps ahead. Maybe it was the fear that the prince would search for the traitor and confront them himself. "I don't think I remember him saying he has any hobbies either."

"He used to be a firecracker back in the day." Started Regis. He had told Noctis about Cor's rebellious past as a teen crowns guard, but what had changed him he never actually told anyone. The king had only heard the story from Clarus after the trial, but Cor never spoke of what happened; that was Cor's story to tell when he was ready, though dispite how close he was to both of them Regis didn't think he or Noctis would heard the story from the Immortal.

"I'm surprised he didn't help you when you fought that octopus." Said Noctis. The girls looked at the king.

"Well, I think he was still recovering from an injury. We made it thru without him thou." Regis smiled.

"Octopus? " asked Iris.

"An adventure I went on when I was about my son's age. I used to tell the prince stories before bed. Your father never told you that story?" Asked the king. Iris shook her head. " Well, . . ."

* * *

Lexa was working on the shirt she had promised Noctis. Madam LeBlanc had loved her designs, but the fabrics she needed wouldn't be delivered until the next day, so Lexa had gone home. She wasted no time sewing the seams together and was now adding the silver buttons on the black fabric. Anything would've looked good on the Prince. He would probably even looked good naked . . .

Lexa stopped a minute. After the fashion show, he would be modeling for her. There was blush on her cheeks at the thought. She was used to it during a show as she dressed and undressed models, but Noctis was royalty and . . . She was still crushing on him. The dream from the previous night came to mind. She went to her closet and put on the fanciest dress she had. It was her senior prom dress. At first glance it was a clasic A line with a halter top in black satin. A layer a silk floated on top with tiny silver colored seed beads in flower patterns in the skirt and bodice. It had taken her two months to make. The prince had even complimented it. . .

She turned from her mirror. In her mind, she remembered dancing on air as Noctis asked for a dance. Lexa had always wanted to approach him and confess her feelings. She lay on her back as sleep claimed her.

She was in the garden of the Citadel in her dress dancing with Noctis. The moon light lit the beads as she twirled. She smiled as he embraced her and lead her to bed. Lexa found herself in one of Noct's t-shirts as lay next to him. He ran his fingers down the length of her body. Every part of her ached for him and she leaned into him. Lexa wrapped her arms around his neck and in his ear whispered, "I love you."

He kissed her gently and answered, " Let me return your feeling ten fold."

It was a dream and yet, as the prince made love to her within the dream she didn't care. She loved him and he loved her in her dreamworld. Lexa dreaded the dawn, knowing she would be alone. Dream Noctis kept her mind away from the dawn.


	15. Chapter 15

Luna had decided to take a nap. When she awoke, she decided it was a good time to check on Noctis. Certainly by now his check up was over. She popped in as the main course was being served. At first she was relieved that clumsy seamstress with the low neckline was no where in sight, then she noticed the four women at the table with the king and prince. Then there was the servent bring out the food.

"Then from the stone Levitation herself unleased her fury. It was raining calmari by the time she was done." Finished Regis. Luna vaguely remembered the king telling Noctis outlandish tales from his own youth; she was pretty sure this was one of them and these girls were just pretending to listen.

Noctis laughed as a plate of steak and shrimp with french fries and spinach puffs smothered in cheese on the side was put in front of him. Luna sighed. "Surely your father has a good reason to have these tramps at your dinner table. When we get the misunderstanding is cleared up and we get married, I am going to start searching for a new cook. This is not a healthy diet for a future king. You need more vegetables and . . . Better company."

"Alice, how is everything? " Noctis asked the maid.

Luna gasped and screamed, "Noctis Lucis Caelum! Who gave you permission to speak to another woman?!"

"Wonderful, thank you for asking you highness. Me and Dorthy just adopted a set of twins and they are so sweet." Started the servent.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. Noctis was just being polite and the servent was already married. . . To another woman, but at least She wouldn't be flirting with her prince . She looked at the other four sitting at the table and listened.

"So, Crowe, how are things going in the Glaive? " asked Monica.

"Same as usal. Nyx is helping train new recuits. Everyone is so determined to kick the Empire back to its frozen wasteland now, but the newbies are still learning the basics." Answered Crowe.

"You're Crowe! I thought you were a man!" Luna put her hand over her mouth. Clearly these two were in the Lucian military, but in that dress it looked like Crowe was trying to seduce her prince. Then again, they weren't exactly talking to each other. Maybe this woman was after the king's heart.

"By the way, thanks again for the magic lessons, Crowe. The meditation execises have already helped." Noctis added. Luna cringed. Private lessons? In magic? Meditating? This didn't sound good. Luna zoned out as the words between the lines ran wild thru her mind.

Beck finally spoke up."I brought those books you asked about. I'm sure they will inspire some stories for the kids."

Luna was about to rant how there was no way some nerd was going to bear the Lucian prince's children when Regis asked," The next event is at the hospital in the pediatric wing correct?"

"Yes. The children have responded so well to Noct's readings. " answered Rebecca. Luna felt so stupid. King Regis was not so desperate for grandchildren that he would let any of these girls near his son's bed, though that steamstress the day before lingered in her mind.

"I wouldn't mind helping as well. The hospital saved my son after the daemon attack, not to mention he was born there. Seems like just yesterday I the nurse handed me a little boy bearly big enought to fit in my hand." Replied the king. Okay, so maybe he did want grandchildren; that didn't mean Noct was ready to be a dad.

Iris shivered. "Yeah, I don't even want to imagine a world without Noct. It would be like if I lost my right arm. I could manage, but I would still feel it."

A child? Really? Noctis would never force himself on anyone, much less a defenseless girl. Luna wondered what kind of dinner this was. Yes all the guests were female, but why would the king bring so many suitors at once? This really didn't seem like they were interviewing girls to date the prince, yet each of them smiled at him.

"So, Monica, how was it dancing with Noct?" Asked Rebecca. Luna jerked head towards the librarian.

"Fine. Our crown prince is a wonderful dancer. It was an honor to be his partner during part of the dance lesson."answered Monica. She tired to hid her blush, but Luna stood in shock.

"Yes. He definitely makes part of the Glaive look like they have feet to rival Titan." Added Crowe. Luna was beginning to get annoyed with the Glaive.

" Yeah. Nothing like dancing with an actual prince to make you feel like you're in a fairy tale." Cheered Iris. Luna looked at Iris. All three? Or all four? What was going on? Then the Oracle remembered someone mention an event or maybe a series . . . Of course! This was volunteer work that Lucian Royalty was famous for. They always worked to enrich the lives of their subjects. That had to be it. Still, . . . Maybe she needed to keep an eye on these ladies in case their intentions weren't so noble. "I might be a future shield, but I literally felt like a princess. Noct is such a gentleman."

Luna's eyes widened. The child was in love with Noctis!? And she was of that clan that vowed to defend the kings and queens! That girl could've arranged for an 'accident' if the wedding had taken place and . . . There was no way she would let some kid with a crush comfort her prince, not even over her dead body. The kid had to go, but how? It was against her bloodlines' oath to cause harm, even if she had threatened the Chancellor with her trident.

Dessert was served. It was a chocolate cake topped with mint chip ice cream and a thick hot fudge. Now Lunafreya was really worried about Prince Noctis's diet. The cake was same size as the steak. How did Noct maintain a healthy weight with a diet like this? She had seen part of his muscles in some of her bad timed visits. Maybe it was the training he did? Then she remembered: Highwind!

Her Noctis was training for his next meeting with that dragoon! While he still needed more vegetables, he was probably training so hard that everyone was worried about him and he needed the added calories. That would also explain the physical earlier. Poor Noctis! And all because of what Highwind had done! This dinner might've been the king's way of getting his son comfortable with women again, but any of them could take advantage of Noctis while he was recovering. Highwind was scheduled to make a visit in Tenebre tomorrow; that woman would regret being born by the time the Oracle was done with her!

After dessert, the king showed afew photo albums to the guests. Noctis pulled out a couple as well, including the one with chocobo cosumes. Regis was grateful his beard hid his embarrassment, but everyone agreed that they were very cute pictures. Luna left as the guest bid their farewells. She turned back to watch Noctis bid his father good night and be escourted by Umbra who had pigged out on streak. If only she could read his mind or tell him how she felt . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Aranea walked into the castle foyer with Biggs and Wedge following her. The Oracle did not look happy to see her; in fact if looks could kill, Lady Lunafreya could've been mistaken for the angel of Death. The Dragoon smirked as she walked up to the High Commander. He must have finally found a way to tell his sister without being killed. Oddly enough, the Chancellor was there too.

"Ahh, my dear Highwind! How are you? Other than the rumors of you having fun with the Crown Prince?" asked Arden. He wanted to rub salt in the wound, but more importantly he needed to know if it were true. Aranea was a catch for any man, if they could keep up with her. If only he were afew centuries younger . . .

"He is a fun playmate. Really easy on the eyes. Tough, but he can't best me. I put him on edge in Hammerhead. Next time, he's all mine." Answered Aranea. Her mind had fallen back to her dream of the prince, but it wasn't the time to be say she intended to win him for herself. Luna was fighting the urge to slap her. "Oh, and I intend on strip searching him myself. He won't have any secrets left by the time I'm done."

"Do be gentle on him. Prince Noctis is our key to the Crystal, not to mention a dear friend of my family. I would prefer him bought to us unharmed, if possible." Ordered Ravus. He had to be careful. There were too many dangerous people here to insult. Luna knew Ravus was only referring to Noctis as a tool so to keep his true feelings secret (at least that is what he told Luna what he would be doing if Noctis was mentioned). "There's no getting close to King Regis now, but it might be possible to lure his son away from the safety of the Crown City. The Prince does have a kind heart."

Luna kept her eyes on Aranea. All she needed was one moment alone with her. Highwind would pay for assaulting Noctis. The image of her prince bruised and battered held against a rough rock wall with sand blasting in his face while the Dragoon stood over him, laughing as she began undressing him (strange how the memory had evolved in such a short time). Luna tried to hide her fury as she said, "I would like to speak with you in private, Commodore Highwind, on a personal matter."

"Really? I wonder why?" Mockingly asked Aranea. The men looked at each other before leaving the room.

Arden closed the door and whispered, "Well, that is one cat fight I'm not getting involved in."

"Lady A has more battle experience. There's no way the Oracle would be able to defeat her." Whispered Biggs.

"Isn't the Oracle pacifist anyway? She wouldn't pick a fight with anyone, especially an ally." Added Wedge. He scratched his head. "At least, I think Tenebre is still our ally."

"You weren't just around when she was chasing me around with her trident. I know he is technically an enemy of the Empire, but I really do I feel awful for the Crown Prince if he gets between those two." Arden sighed. Maybe his brother had done him a favor; who would have guessed the Oracle healers could be more fiery than Ifrit? " They're both beauties yes, but I really don't think any man alive would be up to watching these two claw each other's eyes out."

"My sister would never degrade herself into such actions!" Ravus growled. He had tolerated this man nearly a week and now the Chancellor dared to insult his sister. "I'll have you know she is a noblewoman of the House of Fluter for all of EOS to respect and follow her example and . . ."

"Oh save it! You . . . You know what? I can't think of an insult that fits your position right now." Answered Arden. "I'm leaving. I would rather just go diving with Leviathan than go in there and try to stop them from fighting. I feel sorry for your poor maid too. I hope you have Castle insurance for those repairs."

Ravus shook his head. Once The Chancellor was out of the room he said,"About time that buffoon left."

"Why do ya say that?" Asked Biggs.

"He's been here over a week! He's like that strange uncle you have who comes to spend the day, wears out his welcome in five minutes and stays a month!" Explained Ravus. "Who would have guessed it be Aranea Highwind and the Oracle speaking about womanly matters in private to get him out of here?"

"Oh, he has the best of intentions when it comes to the Empire. Don't worry. Lady Lunafreya is a civil woman if I have ever seen one. Besides, I'm sure Lady A will leave without causing any damages. It's not like they are mortal enemies or any . . . " started Wedge when all of a sudden the Oracle started yelling, "GET OUT OF MY CASTLE! YOU HOMEWRECKER!"

"Really? You haven't even MARRIED the guy and I am the homewrecker?" Smirked Aranea. She had her lance ready to counter Luna's trident. "Wasn't it just for that fake treaty anyway? And what does your does the Oracle have to offer for the Crown Prince that I cannot? and more? I wish you could have seen his abs the other day." Aranea paused and smiled as she licked her lips. His eyes were hypnotic, but if the Oracle wanted to play other things would add to her fire. "His skin was so soft. He will be mine!"

"Bite your tongue, you witch! You even think about laying a hand on him again and I'll . . . !" The door broke free from its hinges as Aranea bounced off it. She dashed back inside as the men stook in shock.

Aranea's lance met Lunafreya's trident as they dualed. Ice flew thru the surrounding doors and shattered windows. Aranea used a powerful blow against the Oracle. Lady Lunafreya who'd backed against another door to brace herself was on the floor and rolled to dodge another attack. She parried the Dragoon.

The men ran out of the castle, with Ravus yelling at the servants, "Evacuate until further notice! This is going to be a long night."

* * *

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Noctis had planned to meet up with Rebecca, Prompto and Cindy. It was Cindy's first time in Insomnia and Prompto going to show her the sites before the movie. The theater didn't open until the early evening, so there was time. Rebecca had originally planned to meet the Prince for lunch, but she couldn't get another librarian to cover her shift. Noctis didn't mind; he was just looking forward to finally seeing the movie. He and Prompto met up at the sushi restaurant Noctis used to work at.

"Cindy's really coming today?" Teased Noctis. He could tell Prompto was on edge.

"Oh, course she is! And everything has to be perfect! We aretalking about the Goddess if the Gears here! In the Crown City!" Prompto preached.

"Nervous much?" Asked Noct. He took a bite from his sushi roll.

"Like battling a Behemoth in my underwear the day before final exams." Confessed Prompto. He slumped down in his chair.

Noctis felt for his friend. Prompto really wanted to impress Cindy. He was far from his normal cheerful self. Time to pull a Gladio. "So, how exactly did a Behemoth get in your underwear?"

Prompto looked at the prince a second and burst out laughing. He realized what he had said. "Totally not what I meant, but thanks. Maybe I'm over thinking this."

"No problem and ya think? Be yourself. That's what she likes and if she doesn't, she is really missing out on a great guy and it wasn't meant to be." Replied Noctis.

"When did you become the love doctor?" Asked Prompto. It was his turn to tease his overstressed friend. Noctis had told him about the dinner guests from the night before.

"A lot of it came from talking to Clarus. And . . . Ignis and Gladio dropped off afew dating books." Answered Noctis. "Between Dating for Dummies and From Engaged to Single Again, I think I have read every dating book in the castle library. I starting to think its my blood line. There was a book in there so old it was actually hand written."

"Seriously? Man, you guys need to update." Answered Prompto. "By the way, I need your help."

"Something up?" Asked Noct.

"Well, I think one of the Glaives has a crush on me." Prompto blurted out. Noct looked at his buddy dumbfounded a moment. He thought about Crowe.

"Well, the Glaive does have some beautiful women in it. Alot of them are as lovely as they are deadly." Replied Noctis. He took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, but there are two problems: one if this movie date goes good I have Cindy and two . . . It's a guy." Answered Prompto. Noctis almost choked on his drink. "Not that I judge people or anything, but I am just not into other guys in that way. Ya know?"

"Why do you think he has a crush on you?"Asked Noctis.

"He asked if I wanted to hung out and get something to eat. He said he thought we had alot in common and . . . It just seemed odd." Explained Prompto.

"Maybe he he just wanted to help heal the rift between the crowns guard and the Glaives. Maybe you can invite him to the Assassin Festival in the next few months." Suggested Noctis as Cindy walked in.

"Hey, ya'll." She chirped. "We're still meeting Beck at the Library?"

"That's the plan." Answered Noctis. "She should be getting off any minute now. You're in town til tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. Pawpaw gave me the night off. I plan on seein' the sites while I can. I didn't think I would get to see this movie until next year." Repled Cindy. She sat next to Prompto. His face lite up. "Stuff like this normally takes awhile to get out of the Crown City these days. Plus I heard they actually built the machines in the movie where they could work. It might give me some ideas for vehicles for the Glaives and Crowns guard."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot the council decided to approve the development of war machines and transports besides airships. I know dad said he knew just the mechanics for the job." Said Noctis.

"Uh, huh. Which means I'll be able to spend time in the city. Paw paw's still too stubborn to come to the Citadel though." Cindy almost acted like her heart was breaking. "Ya know I can tell he really wants to catch up with Clarus 'nd his majesty 'nd . . . What was that other guy's name? Oh well, it doesn't matter. He refuses to set foot here."

"And Dad really can't leave Insomnia with the war like it is. Most members of the Crowns guard act like they don't even like for me to leave the Citadel." Noctis lamented.

"Well we can still get them together." Said Prompto. He was eager to lift the mood, even if the plan he had in mind was half baked.

"Ya got a plan?" Asked Cindy. Prompto smiled.

"Almost, but with a little work . . ." Started Prompto.

* * *

Iris stood in the Amicitia family armory. As much as she hated to admit it, Crowe had made a good point the day before: Noctis needed more people to help protect him. Her mother had agreed to train her since the bungled attack was troubling. That and even though Iris was Prince Noctis's second shield by birth Clarus was trying to keep her away from actual fighting. First though, Iris needed to choose a weapon.

The room held every type of weapon imaginable. There were swords of every size, shape and color. Shields small and large designed for offense as well as defense. Staffs with and without blades. Daggers for quick attacks and others for throwing. There were more weapons than she knew the names of. Her prince had trained with almost all of these and she had never touched any of them. How could she protect him when she couldn't even decide on a main weapon to start traing with.

"Everything okay, sweetie? " asked her mother.

"I can't decide. There's so many options. I don't even know where to start." Lamented Iris.

"Hmm . . . Then how about we start with fans." Suggested Rossetta.

Iris looked at her mother confused for a moment. "Fans? They're not really a weapon, are they?"

"Not all are suited for fighting, but in a split second anything can become a weapon. Fans are often disregarded as accessories or something to cool you off." Rossetta explained. She produced a elegantly designed fan. "In the old days they had other purposes. They could be used like daggers or swords if they were built strudy enough. Treated as an extension of one's self. They can be used in dances. If you needed a disguise, a fan could hide the lower part of your face. And they can even block blades if the need arises. They are very varietal and compact too."

Iris looked at the fan. It looked like one for an old fashioned ball until she flipped it over and saw the hidden blades at the tips. "Wow. Fasionable and funtional. Sign me up!"

"Hmm. . . I think we may have to go shopping. Your father's family mainly kept the weapons that were more obvious. Plus, you need battle fans that fit your style." Rossetta was still angry over Clarus being over protective or Iris and embarrassing their daughter in front of the prince. "You know a reasonably sized sword, a bull whip and suirikens might be a good start for your own personal arsenal. I think the weapon shop also got in some blade rings for some kind of movie."

"I might need an advance on my allowance if we get some." Replied Iris.

" Don't worry. We'll just charge it to your father. He and Gladio buy weapons all the time." Revenge would be sweet. Rossetta produced a card with a blue square on it. "Besides, he is suppose to buy you your first weapon anyway."

"Thanks, mom! You are so awesome!" Iris hugged her mother. Her own weapons! With her mom training her, Noctis would be safe in her care. Now if only everyone else would take her seriously.

* * *

It was not a date. It was on the other hand, it was not like he wanted the date to not go well- even if it was not a date! Thought Ignis as he watched the two couple- four friends leave the library. Meanwhile, Gladio was watching, trying to make sure Ignis didn't get into trouble or try to cause trouble(which was strange for him when normally both of them were trying to keep Noctis out of trouble). They followed the group to the cafe near the library.

Prompto was so proud have Cindy on his arm. He told Cindy how he used to work there . . . As a dishwasher. Next on the agenda was the Children's Park. Cindy smiled when she saw the beautiful blue water on the lake and the children running around playing soccer. Rebecca and Noctis just looked on as Prompto told her all sorts of stories and legends about the park. It was so peaceful there it was hard to believe that their kingdom was at war.

Noctis started to put his arm around Beck, but Ignis gently used an ice spell to freeze the roa. ti caused a pile up behind the group, which made everyone jump. Gladio grabbed his friend by the collar and said, "What the hell are you doing, Iggy?"

"Making sure my cousin does not end up dating our beloved Prince." Answered Ignis. He was anger at himself for his actions, but annoyed Gladio had caught him.

"You know she wouldn't let him take things too fast and he wouldn't hurt her, right?" Gladio tried being the voice of reason, but secretly he was happy for Noct's "date" with Beck.

"Maybe, but . . . I cannot be certain."

"Dude, you grew up with noctis! We practically helped raise him! You and I . . . I don't know if we are really his brothers or if we should be considered his babysitters." Gladio explained. He put his hand on Ignis's shoulder."I know you're super overprotective of him and her, but wouldn't it just make life easier for you if they were together?"

"Wouldn't it make life easier for you protecting your sister and His Highness if the former married into the Royal Family?" Ignis snapped back.

"Dude, are we going to argue about this again?" Asked Gladio.

"Listen, Gladio, unless we can find someone besides our single female family members that the prince can become interested in and hopefully helped him get over Lady Lunafrey, neither of us are going to be happy." Compromised Ignis. It was difficult to admit, but Gladio nodded.

"Well, Cindy is out of the question and by the way you talk, Monica and Crowe didn't leave much impression last night." Gladio thought. "If we can make it thru today, maybe we should broaden the prince's prospects to outside Insomnia. Maybe take a trip to Galden Quay or Lessalum."

Ignis smiled when he remembered something Prompto had told him. "Lestalum! Of course! The Assassin Festival! Prince Noctis is sure to find a lady there!"

"Hey, what about that fashion designer? Alexa or something like that? I think Noct used to have a some sort of a crush on her." Gladio scratched his chin. Love at first sight would be nice, but he really didn't want to take orders from a woman always dressing in weird costumes.

"You think? I seem to recall him going to one of the art shows at their high school. He spoke very highly of her artwork specifically, though Prompto had some photographs in the show as well." He knew where Gladio was going, but until the fashion show was over Miss Alexa wouldn't have much time to devote to anything else- especially romance. He thought about the tickets she had given them. It be wishful thinking, though Alexa could've given them as a way to stand out from the crowd. She had been quiet girl always working on a project and the show was her chance to shine.

"Okay, so how do we get the prince away from your cousin and my sister without killing half the city?" Asked Gladio.

ignis blushed when he realized what he had done. He then melted the ice and helped with the cleanup along with Gladio as well as Noctis and the other three who had ran to see what the commotion was. By the time the two Crowns guard came, Noctis was giving out assignmentsas strange as it looked. Ignis and Beck began by helping with the injured. Gladio, Cindy, Noctis and Prompto assisting in repairing the damages. Fortunately, no one was seriously hurt and the damages were only minor ones that Cindy quickly repaired with Prompto as her assistant. His ability to find the part or tool she needed almost before she asked impressed her. By the time all was said and done, it was time to go watch the movie.

Prompto was disappointed that he didn't have more time to show Cindy more of the city before she would have to go back to Hammerhead, but was happy that they would at least get to see the movie together with the Crown Prince and glasses girl. Gladio and Ignis invited themselves to the movie as well since they had nothing else to do and so just Ignis could keep an eye on his cousin and prince.

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess." Said Prompto as he sat down with Cindy holding his hand. Ignis made a point to sit between Beck and Noctis. The Crown Prince excused himself to get popcorn and Rebecca left for a soda. The two met toward the back of the theater to watch the movie.

"You have the feeling Iggy is nervous about something?" Asked Noctis. It was odd to see his long time friend like this.

"Well, that was a strange accident. It was even stranger that both he and Gladio were together in the park . . . " Beck started. She pressed her hand against her mouth before continuing. "Could they be together?"

"As in dating?" Noctis was taken a back. They were so different, but he had read opposites tend to attract. As many girls as Gladio had talked about he had never considered his shield might be bisexual, but he could count the relationships Ignis had had one hand. The two had always seemed to get along well. "It is possible, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Let them tell us on their own?" Answered Rebecca. "As stubborn as those two could be, it might be awhile."

"Yeah, but we have to respect their privacy. If they really are, they'll come around . . . eventually." Sighed Noctis. Beck giggled with him, not realizing they were holding hands.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Lady Lunafreya had begun her dual with Aranea Highwind. Arden had gotten himself lost and locked himself in a closet until a miss guided thrust beoke the door and nearly impaled the Chancellor. He watched from behind the remnants of the door. Their weaons had crossed again.

" I demand you cease you prosuit of Prince Noctis! " growled Luna. Sweat beaded on her brow and her bangs were drenched and plasted to her forhead.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from princesses." laughed Aranea. She gave a wicked smile. "Really, once he is mine he will have to work for his keep. Though I am sure once I have him seduced, Prince Noctis will be more than willing to do anything I ask."

"Prince Noctis is the choosen King. As Oracle, I will stand by his side. I will not allow a merchary to take my place! He will be my husband!" Replied Luna. Arden watched as they pushed against each other. While he was immortal, he wasn't sure if he should try to find a safer vantage point or continue to watch where he already was. This was interesting. "You have no claim to him, you witch!"

"Really, little girl? A childhood friendship and your engaged? Ha! Don't make me laugh! A man has certain needs and I am far more qualified to fulfil them for your precious prince, or rather MY prince." Aranea licked her lips. "Too bad you will never get to feel his abs. Not too hard, but defined enough to make any girl's heart skip a beat. Maybe if you're luck you could be my lady in waiting or whatever."

"You will be lucky to still have your head when Noctis and I are married!" Scolded Lunafreya. Arden smiled. He had seen men fight over a lovely lady before, but his . . . Really great nephew was the cause of two women's conflict- one was even the Oracle! He wondered how things were in Insomnia. Were women openly fighting over the prince there? He couldn't have planned this kind of entertainment ! Aranea fell back then thrust her lance toward Luna again. Luna dodged it and spun around to unlease an ice attack.

"Lady Skypirate, Lady Lunafreya, the Gods frown upon this battle for the heart of the Choosen King to be. " Gentiana appeared. Though her voice was calm, she seemed upset. The other women turned to her. "Prince Noctis is many things, but an inanimate trinket to be won he is not. He was born a man with a heart to guide him. It can not be won on a battlefield far from him. It can be won by showing your own hearts and allowing the seeds of love to grow freely and blossom should he desire. In time he might ask for your hand and the Gods bless you with a child inside you."

Aranea and Luna both subconsciously touched their stomachs. Aranea knew the prince would need an heir and knew she could make every attempt enjoyable. Her dream from the other day . . . She was confident if she could defeat him and take him to her bedroom she could win his heart. Luna however . . . Making a family with him would be a dream come true. Arden however . . .

"Come on! Let them kill each other over the boy! It was just getting good! I mean I barely know Prince Noctis, but he can use just about any weapon! I'm sure he wouldn't mind them fighting over his sword." Scoffed the Chancellor. "I mean he does have other perks, but if they want to go straight to the point who are the Gods to judge? Now, ladies, . . . "

Gentiana froze Arden. Aranea and Luna gasped. "Let that be a lesson to those that would defy the Will of the Gods. He will revive, though weaken. Win the Prince with your heart, not your blades."

With that Gentiana left. Aranea smiled and said,"Well, good luck wining his heart from here. That prince is mine for the taking."

"What are you. . . .? Didn't you hear Gentiana?" Protested Lunafreya. Her trident was back in her hand. "I already know his heart. Noctis would gladly accept mine over an enemy general!"

"Two problems with you theory. First, by definition you too are his enemy. You are an Impiral citizen part of the territory of Tenebre. Your position as Oracle might say you help the king, but what has your family done for the Lucian king or his son since your mom died? Nothing." Argued the dragoon. "Next, you can't leave Imperial territory without permission. You are a pon in this war. You're stuck here and there is no way the king would send his son here, especially now."

Luna sank to her knees. Aranea was right. Luna paused before counter arguing, "So, you can go to Lucis. You really believe if you meet the Crown Prince he would fall madly in love with you? Don't you care if you have competition?"

"Competition? I'm not worried, besides it just makes winning so much sweeter. I have my own method in mind. I still remember his kiss." Replied Aranea. "I suppose you could join the military like your brother. You would have to work your ass off, but in afew years you could be at a decent rank to be my maid of honor. I think a scarlet red dress would look so perfect on you. Oh, I guess I should wait for him to throw himself at my feet before I start planning the wedding. Work meetings. They won't keep me from him for long. See ya later, princess."

Luna cried. Challenging Aranea had been a mistake, but next time she would be ready. She needed to get to Noctis where she could interact with him, show him her heart and court him properly. She knew a way was out there, she just had to find it.


End file.
